Atos de vingança
by ziegfriedaenslaed
Summary: 5 anos após o combate contra Hades os cavaleiros precisam descobrir como deter um destino inevitável. E a primeira baixa nessa nova saga é o Cavaleiro de Câncer. 1ª fic de 1 fã de Máscara da Morte.1º arco completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Atos de Vingança**

Capítulo1

Cinco anos após o combate nos Campos Elíseos. O mundo está em paz. No Santuário da Grécia Saori Kido, mais conhecida como Athena convocou um de seus cavaleiros tombados naquela batalha e que, agora, estão novamente vivos, graças aos seus poderes.

- Acha que é capaz de fazer isso, cavaleiro?

- Se duvidar de minha capacidade envie outro, Athena. Pouco me importa. Na verdade, confesso que me divertiria em ver o meu substituto ser derrotado, me daria mais prazer em cumprir essa missão.

Athena observa o cavaleiro ajoelhado a seus pés com incredulidade, de todos os oitenta e oito talvez este guerreiro fosse o mais difícil de se lidar. Literalmente ele conhecera o Inferno em toda a sua fúria. Máscara da Morte de Câncer era o único dos defensores de Athena que merecera suas derrotas e humilhações. Reconhecera seus pecados e redimira-se no combate contra Hades, mas não perdera a arrogância.

- Como disse? – fala a mulher, elevando seu cosmo para demonstrar que, apesar da aparência infantil era uma deusa, sua deusa e merecia respeito, respeito esse que Câncer ainda não inspirava nela.

- A-ah...disse que deixaria a seu critério a minha capacitação ou não, senhora. Seja feita a vossa vontade... – balbucia o cavaleiro.

- Pois bem – sorri a deusa – Não comente com mais ninguém a conversa que tivemos, não quero criar pânico no Santuário...talvez não seja nada de mais. Seja discreto e mantenha contato. Mais uma coisa: apenas comigo entendeu?

Máscara da Morte respira fundo, não fora talhado para missões de espionagem ou diplomacia, se precisassem destruir uma cidade ou estripar alguém ele seria o mais qualificado ou, no mínimo, o mais empolgado; mas seguir suspeitos e coletar dados? Degradante.

- Unff...Sim, Senhora. Com sua licença.

Enquanto observa o cavaleiro se retirar Athena reza para estar enganada.

-----------------------

- COMO? A senhora deveria ter avisado a todos nós! Esse assunto é extremamente importante! – esbraveja um alterado cavaleiro dourado de escorpião.

- Contenha-se, Milo! Se a deusa decidiu enviar apenas Câncer é por que não considerava a questão grande o suficiente para envolver a todos nós.

- Mas, Mu, se a Athena tivesse nos avisado talvez nada disso tivesse ocorrido!

- Está duvidando do julgamento de nossa deusa, cavaleiro de Escorpião?

- É claro que não, Shaka, mas...

- Então se cale, e deixe Athena falar.

No Salão do Grande Mestre estão reunidos os cavaleiros de Áries, Gêmeos,Escorpião e Virgem. Athena tentou manter a missão de Câncer secreta, porém, ela se prolongou demais. O cavaleiro simplesmente desapareceu por todo um ano e agora às vésperas do segundo ano de desaparecimento ela resolveu convocar os outros cavaleiros.

- A missão de Câncer era investigar um boato trazido por um cavaleiro de prata, que afirmava ter enfrentado um cavaleiro que trajava armadura igual a sua, porém, negra.

- Um cavaleiro negro? – surpreende-se Shaka – Ikki de Fênix derrotou a todos.

- Mais surpreendente que isso é o fato dele trajar uma armadura de prata, os cavaleiros negros só dominavam a arte de reproduzir armaduras de bronze – conjectura o Cavaleiro de Áries.

- QUE IMPORTA SE É PRATA, BRONZE OU LATA?HÁ UM CAVALEIRO DE OURO SUMIDO HÁ DOIS ANOS!

- QUIETO MILO! – diz Saga, já irritado com o nervosismo do Escorpião – Athena, por que não enviou Mu, que é ferreiro e entende do assunto? E onde está o cavaleiro de prata que viu esse suposto cavaleiro negro? – conclui em um tom mais controlado.

- O cavaleiro morreu na Casa de Câncer, ele não alcançou o templo. Na data Áries estava em Jamiel - explica a deusa – Câncer ouviu o relato e me avisou, alguns dias depois eu o enviei.

- O problema é que, se a senhora tivesse dado o alerta, não teríamos perdido o número de aprendizes e cavaleiros de bronze que perdemos, foi uma falha de estratégia, Athena. Deveria ter nos enviado de imediato.

- É o que teria feito não, Saga? Convocaria suas tropas e "acabaria com esses insetos malditos."

Um jovem de aparência arrogante e voz retumbante adentra o recinto.

- Fênix...- murmura Saga.

Alheio ao comentário do cavaleiro de bronze Shaka se dirige à Athena.

- Não creio que nossa deusa tenha se equivocado em não dar o alarme. Máscara da Morte é um cavaleiro de ouro e capaz de se defender, não creio que tenha sido derrotado tão facilmente.

- Nem tanto, ele perdeu pro Shiryu e pro Mu, e diga-se de passagem naquela vez ele estava em vantagem numérica – ironiza Ikki.

Antes que o efeito da frase fosse sentido a enorme porta do salão se abre e o Cavaleiro de Câncer entra arrastando atrás de si uma mulher.

- Fique sabendo garoto – rosna o cavaleiro - que só fui vencido pelo Dragão graças à ajuda da namoradinha dele e de Athena, no caso de Mu, se você se lembrar, Shion poderia tê-lo imobilizado antes que ele atacasse, coisa que só fez quando Saga e os outros chegaram. Ele queria sacrifícios, e eu me prontifiquei a isso.

- Máscara da Morte! – Athena se ergue de surpresa ao vê-lo- quem é esta?

O cavaleiro arremessa o corpo no meio dos presentes. Com um baque surdo a mulher cai, ela traja uma armadura negra, diferente de todas as que já haviam visto, não era a escuridão sinistra das Sapuris era algo diferente, mais profundo.

- Mas o que...? – Milo espanta-se ao ver o estado da mulher, a crueldade de Máscara da Morte era lendária, mas esperava-se que depois da Batalha das Doze Casas e do conflito com Hades ele ficasse mais comedido só que, dessa vez ele havia se superado.

- Isso era realmente necessário? - pergunta Mu

- Totalmente – sorri o cavaleiro

Se algum dia aquela mulher já teve o prazer de se gabar de sua beleza tal prazer desapareceu após o primeiro golpe.Era difícil crer que havia um único osso inteiro em seu corpo. A armadura estava em frangalhos, de suas rachaduras escorria sangue, a única parte poupada da destruição total fora o elmo que cobria totalmente o rosto. Podia-se ouvir a respiração chiada por entre suas frestas.

Athena não conseguiu evitar a repugnância pela cena.

- EXPLIQUE-SE CAVALEIRO!

- Sim, minha senhora – ele se ajoelha perante ela

- Subserviência? – pensa Shaka – Há algo errado aqui.

- Cacei esta vagabunda pelos quatro cantos da Terra. Ela e mais alguns idiotas sobreviveram ao expurgo de Fênix, junto com alguns remanescentes do exército de Posseidon eles recrutavam jovens para formar uma nova legião de bastardos– explica calmamente o guerreiro de Câncer.

- E quanto às armaduras?- indaga Saga

- Armaduras negras de bronze, mais fracas que as originais, rompiam ao primeiro toque. Eu perdi mais tempo caçando-os do que os exterminando. Posso garantir que minha missão foi um total sucesso.

- Tivemos notícias de mortes entre aprendizes e guerreiros de bronze pelo mundo nesses anos, não creio que possamos considerar sucesso total.

Máscara da Morte se ergue e encara o cavaleiro de bronze, há um brilho em seus olhos, não o brilho assassino que permeia os olhos do temível protetor da quarta casa. Mas o brilho dos olhos de alguém consciente do que tem de fazer, tem absoluta certeza de que é o certo, e nada o impedirá de fazê-lo, um brilho que Ikki viu pela primeira vez ao ser derrotado por Seiya.

A tranqüilidade de Câncer deixa até mesmo Shaka desconcertado. Ele sente algo de diferente mas não sabe o que.

- Que isso? – Diz Mu se aproximando do peito de Câncer - Uma rachadura? A armadura sagrada de Câncer rachou?

- Hã? – Máscara da Morte olha para seu peitoral.- Depois de tantos combates é natural que ela tenha arranhado. – ele responde levemente desconcertado, se afastando de Áries.

- Não depois de enfrentar guerreiros de tão baixo nível, "Máscara da Morte"...

Saga e Mu se aproximam do cavaleiro, o último toca na armadura e eleva momentaneamente seu cosmo. No instante seguinte Câncer está no chão.

- Que dia...?

- Não se mexa se não quiser ser vaporizado. – Diz Mu com um pé na garganta do caído e a mão apontada para seu rosto.

- NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS, ARIANO! EU SOU MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CANCER, CAVALEIRO PROTETOR DA QUARTA MORADA DO ZODÍACO!

- Talvez, mas essa não é a armadura sagrada de Câncer! E posso provar, não é qualquer artífice que vai iludir o Cavaleiro de Áries!

Dizendo isso Mu pisa com força no peitoral da armadura, porém quem se danifica é o salto de sua própria bota, que quebra.

Aproveitando o desequilíbrio de Áries, Câncer se ergue derrubando-o atrás de si. Shaka e Saga se postam na frente de Athena enquanto Ikki e Milo avançam sobre Câncer.

- Restrição!

- Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!

O cavaleiro de Câncer mal pisca, nada ocorre.

- O quê? – Espantam-se os dois

- Quem é você? – Pergunta Athena.

- Sou Máscara da Morte, cavaleiro dourado de Câncer e protetor da quarta casa do Zodíaco - responde o homem calmamente, enquanto avança para eles.

Shaka prevendo o pior soa um alarme através de seu cosmo, convocando todos os cavaleiros a selarem entradas e saídas do Santuário, exceto os dourados que deveriam comparecer ao Salão do Grande Mestre com urgência. A distração lhe custou caro. Câncer o agarra pelo ombro e arremessa de encontro a uma pilastra próxima.

- Shaka! – grita Athena.

- Seu...Explosão Galácticaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhh – pela primeira vez na vida Saga tem um ataque refletido. E descobre que não é agradável.

- Poupem-me de seus gritos ridículos, não vim enfrentá-los vim apenas dar contas de minha missão à Athena e retornar a meu posto na quarta casa, com licença – Máscara da Morte se vira para sair, mas antes que esteja na metade do salão encontra Afrodite, Camus e Shura.

- Que está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Ataque primeiro e pergunte depois - berra Ikki – esse desgraçado de alguma forma personificou o Máscara da Morte, é uma espécie de cavaleiro de ouro negro.

- Esquife de Gelo...

- ROSAS PIRANHAS!

- EXCALIBUR!

- Tsc... ainda que lançassem a Exclamação de Atena sobre mim não me deteriam - ele fala enquanto o esquife de Camus evapora ao atingir sua armadura. Os ataque de Afrodite e Shura nem ao menos lhe tocaram. – O único que poderia talvez ter chances está comendo capim pela raiz.

Estupefatos os oito guerreiros o observam erguer o indicador direito, do qual emana uma sinistra luz, e apontar para Athena.

- Rosa Sangrenta! – Tenta em desespero Afrodite, só para constatar que sua rosa nem ao menos arranha a armadura, ela tem o mesmo efeito que um chumaço de algodão

- Hm? – ele olha para a rosa a seus pés – JUSTIÇA INFERNAL!

- Que golpe é esse? – espanta-se Shura

No instante seguinte Afrodite se vê prensado entre a parede e o escudo de Libra.

-Aaiiiiiiiii...- geme Afrodite enquanto o mundo se torna vermelho diante de seus olhos.

Ele...atravessou o escudo...- Dohko, que havia chegado junto com Aioros, está atônito.

- Por mais forte que seja está em desvantagem numérica- Diz Aioros lhe apontando uma flecha – Conte o que fez com Máscara, identifique-se, diga suas intenções e me responsabilizo sua saída segura deste lugar.

- ENLOUQUECEU?- Urra Milo

- Sou Máscara da Morte. – responde o agressor se retirando.

- Aonde vai? – Berra Ikki

- Não grite moleque, respeite a divindade aqui presente, respondi às perguntas, estou partindo – sorri o guerreiro.

- Espere! - fala a deusa – Não disse suas intenções...

- Assumir meu posto na casa de Câncer. Mas não tenho pressa,...voltarei mais tarde. Quando essa confusão terminar, a deusa me chamará novamente.

- Do-do quê está falando? – Shura não consegue evitar um falsete

- Acalmem-se, não tenho nada contra vocês – ele fala enquanto sai do templo – Meu adversário, meu ÚNICO adversário, como já disse, conheceu seu inevitável destino...

Dizendo isso ele desce calmamente as escadarias até a saída do santuário. Vendo o misterioso guerreiro se afastar Athena cai lívida sobre o trono. Saga sugere que ele seja escoltado até a saída do Santuário para evitar novos combates, ele e Aioros disparam escadarias abaixo.

- Em nome de Deus o quê foi aquilo? – Indaga Dohko

- Ele p-parecia cough-cough...uergh...- golfando sangue Afrodite tomba

--------------------------

Casa de Peixes.

Em meio a sedas e cetim, Afrodite se recupera do ataque sofrido pelo misterioso guerreiro que se auto-intitulava Cavaleiro de Câncer. Camus de Aquário, se encarregou de cuidar dele já que mora a apenas alguns lances de escada. Enquanto ajudado por Aldebaran, que já não suportava o martelar de Mu em Áries, trocava as ataduras do cavaleiro de Peixes, Kanon chega com um comunicado.

- CUIDAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIDCH! – geme o cavaleiro de Peixes

- Cuidaidch? Que raio de interjeição é essa, Afro?

- Sem gracinhas, Aldebaran, você me entendeu! Você veio aqui ajudar a cuidar de meus ferimentos...

- É o que estamos fazendo – fala pacientemente Camus.

- VOCÊ CHAMA ISSO DE CUIDAR? Dois dias nas mãos dele e meu manequim diminuiu em progressão geométricAAARGH!

- Tem de ficar firme - diz Touro, contendo uma risada

- ISSO É UMA ATADURA E NÃO UM ESPARTILHO!EU AINDA PRECISO RESPIRAR SABIA DISSO?

- Afrodite, como você sobreviveu ao treinamento? Nem o Shun reclama tanto – fala Kanon, entrando – Estou te ouvindo de Gêmeos.

- Olá, Kanon! Novidades lá em baixo?(quieto, imbecil!) – pergunta Aldebaran ainda às voltas com as ataduras de Peixes

- Sim, Mu mandou, aliás, pediu, para chamar todo mundo casa dele.

- Não entendi – diz Camus calando Afrodite com um frasco inteiro de remédio ("arrgh!")- por que a reunião não será no Salão do Grande Mestre?

- Mu quer falar de suas descobertas.- virando-se para o paciente – está em condições de descer, Afro?

- Depende – retruca languidamente o belo cavaleiro – preciso ser carregado, quem me leva?

- Eu faço isso – Aldebaran estala os dedos sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Num pulo Afrodite se põe de pé com uma rosa branca nas mãos.

- Toque em mim e eu o MATO!

Camus sorri e, guardando o material hospitalar em uma caixa retruca:

- Se você consegue dar um salto desses, você consegue descer as escadarias sozinho.

- Hmmm...certo...– diz Afrodite vestindo algo mais apresentável.

------------

Casa de Áries

Athena, os onze dourados, Kanon e os quatro cavaleiros de bronze se aglomeram na oficina de Mu esperando para ver qual o resultado de seu trabalho na última semana.

- Cavaleiros, depois de muito trabalho árduo...-começa Mu

- Minhas noites mal dormidas que o digam! – fala Touro

- Desculpe, amigo, mas é impossível trabalhar com metal sem emitir sons – sorri Mu – Constatei que a armadura daquele guerreiro em nada tem a ver com as nossas, as dos marinas, dos guerreiros-deuses ou mesmo as sapuris dos espectros.

- Desculpa, Mu, mas isso me pareceu óbvio quando aquele cara furou a armadura de Shaka com os dedos.

- Sim, Shura, mas naquele combate...

- Cof...surra.…cof

Saga olha de soslaio para Kanon.

- Consegui uma pequena lasca de sua proteção e ela não é apenas mais resistente que nossas armaduras de ouro! É feita de material totalmente diferente! Tentei parti-la de vários modos e nada funcionava!

- Está dizendo que ela é impenetrável! – Shaka pergunta surpreso

- Tanto não é que ela estava rachada. A questão é como rachá-la. Depois de pensar muito eu lembrei do que ele disse sobre ser nosso adversário.

- "Meu adversário está comendo capim pela raiz" – recorda Ikki

- EXATO! – Mu começa a se empolgar - Isso só pode significar que quem provocou aquelas fissuras foi o VERDADEIRO Cavaleiro de Câncer. Eles só vão atacar suas "cópias" que são os únicos que realmente podem feri-los!

- Os cavaleiros tentam digerir a informação, Shun é o primeiro.

- Mas...mas...se Câncer é o único que pode ferir aquele homem, significa que estamos em desvantagem! Pois se a versão negra chegou até aqui, praticamente ileso, o que terá acontecido com o Máscara da Morte?

- O rapaz está certo – Aioros se adianta - Se Máscara morreu, aquele cavaleiro negro não tem adversário. Estamos mortos, ele derrubou oito de nós sozinho.

- Quatro - Corrige Afrodite – Somente Saga, Mu e Shaka além de mim sofreram seus ataques.

- Mas os outros nem o arranharam – Milo concorda com Aioros.

Mu afasta uma cortina, sobre uma mesa cheia de lascas de metal e ferramentas retorcidas, repousa uma ferida e seminua, marina.

- TÉTIS!ELA NÃO MORREU? – Assusta-se Kanon.

- Você também, não se esqueça disso – sussurra Ikki.

- Mais importante - Fala Milo – ISSO É JEITO DE TRATAR MULHER, MU? ELA TÁ UM CACO E VOCÊ AINDA A DEIXA NO MEIO DESSA BAGUNÇA! E DEPOIS A GENTE FALA DA DELICADEZA DO MÁSCARA!

- Aaiii...fale baixo eu ainda não me recuperei – geme Peixes.

- Foi mal, Afro.

- Ela não é Tétis, não a verdadeira pelo menos. Estou certa, Mu?

- Correto, senhorita! Essa é a amazona negra da Marina de Sereia. As marteladas que Aldebaran ouvia eram minhas tentativas de retirar a armadura de seu corpo.

- Foi um trabalho bem feito – diz Aioria examinando o corpo da guerreira.

- Ela é uma prova de que podemos vencer esses cavaleiros. Não sei se a verdadeira marina está viva, mas pelo que pude deduzir através do que "Câncer" disse, foi ela quem fez isso.

-Quer dizer que não foi o Máscara? – Pergunta Dohko

- Creio que quem "descascou" a amazona foi Tétis, o resto do serviço é bem capaz de ter sido Câncer. Resta saber qual deles. Para isso ela tem de acordar.

Athena olha para Shaka que faz um sinal afirmativo com cabeça. Eles já haviam conversado sobre o assunto antes, só esperavam uma confirmação de Mu e a melhora de Afrodite.

- Vocês, cavaleiros de bronze, ficarão no Santuário, protegendo a mim e ao Seiya, que ainda está enfermo. Os cavaleiros dourados irão atrás dos cavaleiros negros. – Saori vira-se para o Cavaleiro de Peixes – está em condições Afrodite?

- Hmm...- resmunga o dourado – Ainda estou fraco mas não sinto mais dores.

- Era manha então? – Camus e Aldebaran o encaram

- Vocês perderiam a chance de receber café da manhã na cama e se ver livres dos afazeres cotidianos? Acho que não! – responde Afrodite com um sorriso de triunfo.

- Então dividiremos da seguinte forma: Dohko, Kanon, Milo, Camus, Shaka e Aioria vão atrás da verdadeira Tétis, talvez ela possa nos dizer algo. Shura, Aldebaran e Afrodite tentarão encontrar pistas de Máscara da Morte, junto Aioros, Saga e Mu. Alguma objeção?

- Uma – diz Kanon

- Qual?

- Não tenho armadura...

- Use suas escamas. Posseidon não vai reclamar. Algo Mais?

- Não nos explicou ainda como o golpe dele feriu Afrodite através da armadura e do escudo de Libra - fala Shiryu

- Confesso que não tenho a mínima idéia...


	2. Chapter 2

ATOS DE VINGANÇA

Capítulo 2

Frio, dor, ódio, vergonha, escuro, derrota, humilhação. Isso já está virando lugar comum em minha vida pensa o Cavaleiro de Câncer. Onde ele estava com a cabeça de fazer o que fez? Aliás, o que foi que ele fez? A dor é tão grande que ele não consegue se lembrar. A única coisa que vem à sua mente é que algo está pendurado em seus braços e isso dói. Alguns minutos a mais de consciência e ele percebe que não é algo pendurado em seus braços e sim SEUS braços pendurados em algo.

- Algemas? Alguém algemou um cavaleiro de Athena? Alguns anos no passado eu consideraria a atitude estúpida, agora o único que consegue achar estúpido é ele mesmo. DÊMONIOS! De onde saiu essa autopiedade ridícula!

- Talvez de sua recém descoberta pequenez e mortalidade – uma voz feminina flutua no ar até os ouvidos do cavaleiro acorrentado.

Nota mental para a próxima batalha: a vadia lê mentes.

- Na-ni-na-não. Não haverá próxima, pequenino.

Pequenino? Chega, já basta estar algemado mas tratado como uma criança retardada não!

- P-primeiro...arh-arh – ("ahhh, ele ainda consegue falar") – Minha mortalidade...eu...já descobri há...anos, ninguém que morre três vezes é idiota o bastante...para...se...considerar imortal...- retruca Máscara da Morte – Segundo...considerando-se que não sinto...nada sobre minha...pele, você já teve uma noção de minha pequenez...

- Ahhhhhhh...a insolência...- uma segunda voz mais áspera e cruel se eleva. Ao ouvi-la Máscara da Morte não consegue evitar a lembrança de alguns de seus crimes.

- Pensei que fosse ficar mais calmo depois de todo esse tempo. Ainda acha que vai sair daí? – uma terceira voz, dessa vez mais lânguida, porém não menos carregada de maldade

- Feh...um alemão maluco disse uma vez que o tempo era uma ilusão – ironiza o cavaleiro – o passado,o presente e o futuro são uma coisa só. Logo, não vou sair...eu JÁ saí e JÁ estou arrebentando a fuça de todas vocês!

Risadas, três pessoas diferentes riem desesperadamente da bravata do alquebrado cavaleiro.

- Parecem porcos tocando tuba...

- Tolo, você vai se render...em breve, sei que vai. – diz a primeira voz desaparecendo na escuridão como as outras três.

- Pfff...voltem quando quiserem...

-------------

Veneza

Afrodite está adorando passear de gôndola, embora Aldebaran como gondoleiro não seja algo muito confiável, aliás, qualquer coisa mais delicada que um tanque de guerra oferece certa dificuldade para o gigantesco cavaleiro.

O sexteto está em na cidade há três semanas e não acharam pistas do paradeiro do cavaleiro sumido. Shura tem a impressão que o fato dos cavaleiros de Peixes e Touro ficarem quicando de lojas para pontos turísticos seja um fator importante nessa equação.

- Gente, – se defende a reencarnação de Narciso – vocês ouviram o Shaka, Máscara sabe se cuidar...cuidado com esse remo! –ele rosna para o Touro.

- Não viemos a passeio rapazes – diz Aioros guiando outra gôndola. – E sim para trabalhar, o mundo corre perigo.

- Como sempre...- fala Saga olhando o mapa da cidade – à direita no próximo canal.

- Uma coisa ele fez direitinho – fala Mu – lendo algumas cartas enviadas por Câncer

- Concordo – fala Shura – Ele seguiu à risca as instruções de sigilo. Ouçam só:"Dia 15 de maio."

- O que teve no dia 15? – Pergunta Aldebaran

- Sei lá! Ele enviava telegramas só com o dia!- ri Shura – de vez em quando com o local.

- Tem um aqui que foi enviado de Creta no dia 30 abril dizendo que no dia 1º de janeiro ele estava em Esparta.

- Vai ver ele não sumiu, mas simplesmente não quer se comunicar. – arrisca Sagitário.

Eles chegam a um píer. Segundo informações colhidas dos moradores um homem cuja descrição confere com a do cavaleiro sumido, costumava ir até um restaurante próximo e lá passava horas.

- Ei! Esperem a gente – pedem Peixes e Touro – é difícil andar carregando tudo isso.

- Quem pariu Mateus que o embale – Saga responde sério – Podiam ter deixado para fazer compras depois de terminada a missão.

- E é bem feito para os dois – Aioros completa – só alugamos duas gôndolas por que uma só não carregaria suas compras e nós seis.

A cena é ridícula, Aldebaran parece uma árvore de natal gigante de cabeça para baixo e Afrodite uma guirlanda sacoleira.

O restaurante tem uma bela vista para os canais. Um freqüentador sentado nas mesinhas do lado de fora teria uma bela visão do pôr-do-sol.

- Lugar agradável, difícil crer que Máscara da Morte fosse se sentir à vontade aqui. – diz Mu olhando em volta.

- O dia já está perdido mesmo, Saga, desamarra essa cara e vamos descansar.

- Shura, já se passaram vinte e três dias e nem ao menos descobrimos onde ele dormia.

- Aioros volta de dentro do restaurante com a primeira informação decente em dias.

- Coma e beba, Gêmeos, depois de "desovarmos" as tralhas desses dois no hotel, faremos uma visitinha ao senhorio de Máscara da Morte.

- Conseguiu algo?

- Sim, aquele garçom ali, o que está vindo com duas garrafas de vinho tem algumas coisas para nos contar.

Veneza dois anos antes

- Até que o pôr-do-sol é uma cena bonita – pensa Câncer – Fica particularmente interessante através de uma taça de vinho!

Máscara da Morte já estava em Veneza há uma semana e há três dias passavas as tardes naquele lugar. Passara por Lesbos, Esparta, Macedônia e Creta. Em lugar nenhum conseguiu informações decentes relativas aos cavaleiros negros. Ocorreram ataques nesses lugares mas nada grave. Além de não matarem ninguém os atacantes não morriam.

Só uma amazona morrera em combate e mesmo assim ninguém conseguiu ver o rosto do assassino, que parecia ser uma amazona também.

- Céus! Dois meses e não vi nada digno de...- algo chama a sua atenção de maneira violenta. -..._Dio Santo!_

Uma jovem trajando um vestido de seda branca transparente passa em frente ao restaurante, olha para ele e (absurdo, ela não vai fazer isso!) senta em sua mesa.

- Olá, "estranho" – ela dá uma entonação curiosa à palavra "estranho".

- Mas que se dane – ele pensa- com o sutiã que ela não está usando ela pode cantar a Cavalgada das Valquírias como se fosse Atirei-o-Pau-no-Gato.

- Notei que me olhava – ela continua - e agora que me tens próxima ficas em silêncio?

- Não olhei ninguém, você que veio até mim, mas já que chegou que tal uma taça de vinho?

- Não costumo beber sem acompanhamento. Talvez em um jantar aceite sua oferta, cavaleiro.

- "Cavaleiro?" Foi um acidente ou ela engoliu o "h" de propósito? – Máscara sente que a fisionomia da jovem é familiar, mas isso não importa por enquanto e diz em voz alta. – Sem problema. GARÇOM! Sirva a jovem com as iguarias que ela preferir.

- Vejo financeiramente podes agradar uma mulher e emocionalmente?

- Emocionalmente?Não sei, mas física...- ele sorri através da taça

- Não, não quero nada, obrigada – ela afasta o garçom.- não agora, mas se o convite valer até a noite.- ela morde os lábios e se ergue- Nada como um pouco de vinho sob o luar, que achas?

- Desperdício, para que ir e voltar? São seis horas da tarde a lua não tarda. A menos que prefira um local mais sossegado e aconchegante.

- Tem razão. – encarando-o com olhos de um verde puríssimo beija -lhe a mão, rindo ele espera sinceramente que não tenha de retribuir a carícia, mas como ela estende a mão ele o faz devolvendo o olhar dela com um cheio de más intenções.

Presente

Terminada a narrativa o garçom foi recompensado com alguns euros a mais na gorjeta, embora dez por cento só dos gastos do Aldebaran fossem suficientes para que ele montasse seu próprio negócio.

Eles seguiram do restaurante ao hotel onde se hospedaram e de lá foram para o hotel onde Máscara ficara.

- Então em vez de cumprir a missão ele foi pegar mulher? – Aioros ficou indignado com a narrativa

- Nem todos têm sua dedicação, conforme-se com isso, homem – Saga está mais preocupado com detalhe da mulher ter ido diretamente até Câncer – Isso me cheira a cilada.

- Vamos descobrir já – diz Mu

- Não entendi como eles tinham o endereço do Máscara. – Shura pergunta a Aioros.

- Ele pedia vinhos do restaurante que eram entregues no hotel.

- Uso legal do dinheiro do Santuário – brinca Aldebaran.

Não foi difícil convencer o senhorio a deixá-los entrar. Como Máscara não havia fechado a conta e foi bem explícito a cerca de não ser incomodado (tão explícito que ninguém se atrevia a limpar o quarto sem que ele mandasse) bastou algumas notas caírem do bolso de Shura e a chave do quarto se jogou nas mãos deste.

O quarto estava meio desarrumado, teias de aranha, mofo, baratas, rolhas de garrafas de vinho formavam o que parecia uma miniatura da Casa de Câncer. Um mapa em cima da mesa marcava os locais investigados e os ainda por investigar. Anotações em latim em alguns papéis deixaram Afrodite confuso.

- Latim? Ele não é italiano?

- Italiano deriva do latim que é língua morta, vai ver é pra despistar alguém que lesse suas anotações. – Chuta Saga enquanto olha o armário.

- Garanto que ME despistou.

- Mu! Olha! Pedaços de armadura. – Shura os encontrou em uma das malas

- Ele deve ter coletado isso nos locais onde passou, separem isso para levar pro hotel.

- Oh-ho! – Ri Aldebaran saindo do banheiro com uma calcinha nas mãos– Acho que o mistério das amazonas de branco ele desvendou.

Saga não tirava da cabeça que tinha algo errado, ele vai até a janela e olha a cidade. Do alto de três andares dava para vem um bom pedaço das malhas de canais, a lua brilhando na água, e os casais passeando nas gôndolas davam uma aparência tranqüila ao cenário. Dentro do quarto os outros cinco ainda vasculhavam tudo em busca de informações do que ocorrera com Máscara da Morte.

- Interessante. – diz Aioros – Nós achamos malas, algumas roupas dele...

- Uma dela...

- ...Mas nada do passaporte, armadura ou dinheiro ele pode ter tido de sair daqui correndo.

- Fugindo? – sugere Mu

- Pode ser. – Afrodite encara o mapa- Mas para onde ele foi? E por que?

- Duas taças – aponta Shura para os pés da cama – e uma delas suja de batom. Somando isso com a evidência do banheiro e ,a menos que ele tenha dupla personalidade,...

Saga olha para Shura como se o desafiasse a falar besteira.

- ...Ou quisesse se matar de uma maneira nada convencional – diz Aldebaran

apontando para certas marcas sugestivas espalhadas pelo quarto.

- ...A última vez que ele esteve aqui foi com aquela mulher. – conclui Aioros

- Há um ano e meio atrás...

Passado

Algumas horas após o tórrido jantar a jovem, cujo nome ele nem se deu ao luxo de perguntar, se retira deixando um satisfeito cavaleiro de Athena na cama.

- Pra que a pressa? A noite é uma criança.

- A noite era uma criança as seis da tarde. Agora as dez da noite ela já é adulta – ela sorri o beija e sai.

_- Madonna Mia_! Se a cada missão dessas, eu esbarrar em uma beldade assim vou me candidatar sempre!

Ele vai até o banheiro e nota que ela esqueceu algo. Rindo satisfeito ele pega a peça de roupa e enquanto se banha lembra do furor de luxúria ao qual se entregou.("Também sou filho de Deus! Aposto que Athena faria o mesmo se o pirralho não estivesse vegetando!") Alguma coisa lhe martela o fundo da cabeça, uma idéia recorrente mas ele tem dificuldade traze-la à tona.

- Ahhh, que corpo! Faz tempo que não desfruto de uma mulher assim. A última vez que possuí alguém com essa intensidade foi quando eu...quando eu...- Máscara da Morte sente que algo está lhe escapando – ...C®&#$§O!EU MATEI ESSA MULHER!


	3. Chapter 3

ATOS DE VINGANÇA

Capítulo 3

Kanon e os outros foram até as ruínas do Santuário de Posseidon, procurar pistas de Tétis e pegar as escamas de Dragão dos Mares. O templo foi inundado após a destruição dos pilares, mas o cosmo do deus dos mares já o estava lentamente reerguendo.

Parte do Templo Central já estava de pé, e alguns pilares haviam se reconstituído parcialmente. De modo que ao chegarem eles tinham espaço suficiente para andar e respirar, embora a aparência geral do lugar fosse a de uma caverna parcialmente submersa. Alguns peixes nadavam entre as pernas dos cavaleiros.

- Alguém achou alguma coisa? - Dohko se aproxima do templo de Posseidon com água nos joelhos, vindo do Pacífico Norte.

- Nada – Camus olha em volta – Vocês acham que ela ainda estaria aqui?

- Talvez – Kanon retorna vestindo as escamas – Se bem que ela adorava o Solo, talvez o esteja seguindo.

- Boa idéia. Vamos até lá.– Aioria não agüenta mais o templo submarino.

- Alguém viuoMilo?

- Pessoal, olha o que achei! – Milo grita de dentro das ruínas.

- Quando os cavaleiros se aproximam Milo está agachado em frente a uma urna com um selo de papel na tampa. Kanon, Dohko e Shaka ficam brancos.

- A famosa urna de Posseidon! Queria saber como era – o cavaleiro de Escorpião a olha com interesse – este deve ser o se...

- Toque nisso, garoto, e facilito o serviço dos cavaleiros negros.- Diz Dohko pondo o tridente entre Milo e a urna.

- Ahhhhhh...que pena, nós queríamos diversão.

- Quem?- os seis olham em volta, estão cercados.

Vários guerreiros aproximam-se por todos os lados, trajando armaduras negras, exceto três, dos quais um veste vermelho e outros dois branco.

- Raimi?

- Miles?

- Vocês se conhecem? – pergunta Milo preparando a agulha escarlate.

- São espectros. Derrubei Raimi em Leão. – Aioria está pronto para partir todos eles em pedaços.

- Miles foi um dos três que Shura, Saga e eu matamos para escapar da perseguição de Shaka – Camus está apreensivo, matá-lo em uma emboscada foi uma coisa, enfrentá-lo face a face pode ser diferente.

- Tenha certeza de que vai ser diferente Cavaleiro de Aquário – Miles de Elfo avisa.

Shaka se concentra nos cosmos deles, são diferentes, nem todos emanam ódio, alguns deles tem uma tranqüilidade só superada pelo cosmo de Athena. Onde ele já sentiu isso? Claro, o falso Câncer!

- Cuidado, amigos. – alerta o homem mais próximo de Deus – Eles não são adversários comuns. Raimi e Miles emanam o mesmo cosmo que o guerreiro que invadiu o Santuário!

Os cavaleiros negros atacam primeiro, Camus e Aioria são escolhidos por Miles e Raimi e com eles se confrontam. Shaka e Dohko tentam deter a primeira onda.

- Tenma Koufuku!

- Rôzan Hyakuryû Ha!

O resultado esperado era que os adversários voassem como moscas. Só que vários deles se levantam após serem atingidos, suas armaduras com avarias mínimas.

- Nossas armaduras estão em um nível superior, cavaleiro. – um deles fala ao se erguer.

- Recebam um golpe conjunto dos novos cavaleiros negros!

- ENXAME DAS TREVAS! – gritam os cavaleiros negros.

Eles avançam como uma nuvem negra de gafanhotos famintos, os dourados conseguem ouvir nitidamente o zumbido de seus movimentos, as pedras atingidas pelos ataques se esfarelam. Kanon tira Libra e Virgem do torpor.

- Estão esperando o quê? TRIÂNGULO DE OURO!

- Hã? Ah! TEMBU HORIN!

- Tem razão, jovem!BALANÇAS DE LIBRA!

Dohko lança seus escudos contra o enxame maldito. O efeito é mais satisfatório, pois espalha os atacantes deixando-os vulneráveis à sucção interdimensional do golpe de Kanon. Através do Tembu Horin, Shaka inutiliza os sentidos dos demais que caem no chão como insetos que se aproximaram de mais da chama de uma vela.

- Arf, arf...trinta já foram...faltam...cem? – brinca Shaka

- Ora, uma piada Shaka? – Kanon diz – Vou morrer sem ter visto tudo.

Os atacantes estão em vantagem numérica inegável. Mas o ataque conjunto os tornou menos agressivos, ou suicidas como diria Ikki.

- AGULHA ESCARLATE! – grita um Milo triunfante enquanto atravessa as fileiras inimigas em alta velocidade, derrubando seus adversários em agonia- Precisam de mais que isso para derrubar um cavaleiro dourado!

- Que tal isso? – fala o "cavaleiro vermelho" erguendo as mãos e lançando o Cavaleiro de Escorpião em direção ao pilar do Pacífico Sul em meio a uma nuvem de vapor.

- MILO! – Aioria se vê tentado a ajudar mas Raimi parece mais poderoso que antes.

O espectro resmunga umas palavras e de repente a água se enche de sanguessugas, que avançam para o Cavaleiro de Leão.

-E então, gosta Aioria? Esta é a minha SEDE DE VINGANÇA!

As sanguessugas se grudam nas coxas, pescoço, rosto e em todas as partes desprotegidas do corpo de Leão. Uma delas enfia-se em seu nariz.

- Arrghh...já lhe disse isso em Atenas: um leão não será derrotado por um verme!- Ele grita elevando seu cosmo, o calor faz com que algumas criaturas o larguem.

- Mas não é só um, bichano rebelde, você cairá por uma verdadeira INFESTAÇÃO INFERNAL!

Aioria não gosta nem um pouco de constatar que o espectro, além de mudar de roupa, arranjou novos golpes, ainda mais nojentos, neste último os vermes estão entrando em seu corpo e quando não encontram cavidades abertas abrem uma!

- Você ...tem truques novos? Gosta de ver os outros sofrerem por dentro?Eu tenho uma novidade pra você ... é velha mas você não viu...- diz Aioria liberando seu golpe selado- PHOTON BURST!

- Meu corpo! Tem algo erraaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh! – Raimi brilha e desaparece em uma explosão de luz.

Enquanto isso, Camus enfrenta Miles de Elfo, e sente-se péssimo ao descobrir que não errara, o atual Miles é mais poderoso que o que caíra sob seus golpes no Santuário.

- Não pensava ser fácil enfrentar a elite dos cavaleiros de Athena mas confesso que esperava mais dignidade e honra da parte de vocês- ele fala enquanto desfere uma série de golpes em Aquário que tem dificuldade em esquivar por causa da grande quantidade de água à sua volta.

- Fiz o que era necessário. - fala Camus – E se você foi incapaz de notar minhas intenções morreria muito mais dolorosamente nas mãos de outro. Concedi a você o suave abraço da neve.

- Vou mostrar a você se seria capaz ou não de vencer um dourado em luta justa!

Elevando seu cosmo ele faz as algas e corais que cresceram no templo avançarem para Camus como se tivessem consciência e instinto assassino. Dos corais saem dardos e as algas parecem lançadeiras.

- Sinta a REVANCHE DA NATUREZA!

Camus salta e, para se livrar do problema com a água, resolve fazer algo que há muito tempo ensinou a seu discípulo Hyoga.

- PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

- MINHAS PERNAS! – Miles grita ao ver a água que o cercava se tornar um imenso bloco de gelo.

- Agora...Concedo-lhe mais uma vez o doce abraço do frio. – Ergue as mãos formando uma urna – EXECUÇÃO AUROQUÊ? As algas!

O Cavaleiro de Aquário é puxado para debaixo d'água pelas algas e os corais começam a cobrir seu corpo.

- Porco arrogante! – Miles brada enquanto tenta em vão soltar as pernas.- Quem é incapaz de enfrentar um cavaleiro dourado?

- Você- diz Camus aparecendo atrás de Miles.

- Mas como? Você deveria estar...-olha para o local onde o cavaleiro caíra e vê a estátua de um homem envolto por cordas e cristais.

- Congelei as criaturas e saí por baixo – Camus explica – Sua vez.

- Naaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh – Miles faz força para se soltar mas acaba quebrando as pernas e caindo de cara na plataforma de gelo.

- Sinto muito se o subestimei no passado, lutaste bem, descanse em paz – diz Camus – Esquife de Gelo.

Milo já esperava que seu adversário não fosse um qualquer. Mas não esperava que fosse alguém tão forte. Pelas suas contas já havia disparado VINTE agulhas escarlates e nada do homem cair. Para piorar ele já estava começando a se cansar, brigar na água exigia muito dele. Não estava conseguindo velocidade suficiente.

- Já faz um tempo que estamos nos enfrentando...-diz Milo após esquivar de um ataque que se choca com a base do destruído pilar do Pacífico Sul - ...poderia pelo menos se identificar?

A única resposta do homem é redobrar os ataques, notando que as agulhas não estão lhe atravessando a armadura resolve tentar uma abordagem mais direta e soca repetidamente o rosto do adversário, terminando a série com um golpe de duas mãos para cima acertando o homem no queixo. O que lhe tira o elmo.

SPLASH! TCHIBUM!

- Feh-hehehe...- ri o homem enquanto limpa o sangue que lhe escorre do nariz – então os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco são capazes de lutar como homens? Megera não contava com isso.

- Nossa, isso que é respeito...- Milo ri aproveitando a oportunidade para observar o inimigo

Sem o elmo repleto de pontas retorcidas ele não era impressionante. Careca exceto por uma única longa trança que pendia da nuca sobre seus ombros, seus olhos eram injetados com um quê de loucura.

- Você tem o olhar de alguém que gosta de matar- Milo tenta ganhar mais tempo para encontrar uma falha na armadura lisa e sem adornos do homem.

Ele se levanta (caíra sentado), encara o Cavaleiro de Escorpião e nada diz por um instante. No seguinte Milo está com a garganta nas mãos do homem que lhe encara face a face.

- Eu não deveria fazer isso. Não é minha função, Athena é. Mas não pretendo deixar que tu escapes. Derrubaste alguns dos meus garotos lá trás. – ele dá um sorriso cheio de caninos e cáries – Não vais ficar impune.

- Seu hálito é punição suficiente! – diz o dourado tentando se soltar do cavaleiro.

- BRAVATAS NÃO VÃO TE SALVAR! SOU IMUNE A TEUS GOLPES!

Milo nunca estudou geologia ou arquitetura, mas com certeza vai ser capaz de identificar cada pedra, entalhe e argamassa utilizada naquele ponto do Santuário Submarino. O guerreiro vermelho esfrega seu rosto no chão por todo o canto, arremessa-o para o alto e o traz de volta ao chão pelos cabelos.

- Só...sabe fazer...isso?

- AHHHHHHHH! FÚRIA MALIGNA! – Um escaldante turbilhão vermelho-sangue se ergue da água e atinge Milo, o calor faz a pele dele criar bolhas. – VOU TE COZINHAR CAVALEIRO!

- AGULHA ESCARLATE! – Em desespero ele lança três agulhas de uma só vez.

O combate prossegue. Milo não sabe se resistirá por mais tempo quando finalmente o homem se ajoelha sem motivo aparente.

- ...meus...meus olhos...onde...você...

Ele tomba com a face voltada para a água, um fino filete de sangue escapa de seu corpo. Milo se senta contra o pilar caído, passa a mão no rosto ensangüentado e ri, ri como nunca riu antes. É assim que os outros cavaleiros o encontram.

- Qual é a graça Milo? Enlouqueceu de tanto apanhar? – Camus fala tentando ajudar o amigo a se erguer.

- Vinte, hahahahah, eu lancei vinte agulhas e ele só caiu na vigésima terceira...hahahahahahahah!Aposto que ele ainda está vivo...aaaaai...minhas costas...

- Você diz isso por que não viu seu rosto ainda.

- Nada mal, Milo – Aioria vira o corpo do homem com o pé- Mas na verdade você só acertou uma.

- Como? – Milo o olha com o único olho que consegue manter aberto.

- Só a última atingiu a pele dele.

- Uma? E já caiu? Há! Fracote! – Milo desmaia, se entregando ao cansaço.

Continua...

Se alguém teve paciência de ler até aqui obrigado, se não tiveram obrigado também :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Atos de Vingança**

Capítulo 4

Afrodite pega um pedaço de pano preso entre as mãos de Saga e a janela

-Algodão. Pode ser de uma roupa dele.

Aldebaran olha pela janela incrédulo.

- Ele ia pular a janela pra que?

- Ah! Quem são vocês? – uma mulher parou na porta. Ela tem um perfume incrivelmente doce, e seus olhos brilhantes são de um verde profundo, Mu o mais próximo sente-se incontrolavelmente atraído por ela.

- Chamo-me Mu, senhorita...?

- Ahnn...Selene.

- Que quer aqui, jovem? – Saga evita de se aproximar, será que é o único que sente um cosmo na mulher? Não. Afrodite também a olha com desconfiança.

- Procuro um amigo.

- Presumo que isso lhe pertença – Afrodite arranca a calcinha das mãos de Aldebaran e joga contra ela.

- Mas...!-ela fica desconcertadíssima- O que significa esse ultraje? Como se atreve?

- Perdoe meu amigo – Aioros agarra Afrodite pelos ombros e o coloca longe da jovem- ele está nervoso. Sabe, o irmão dele estava hospedado aqui mas sumiu sem dar notícias e ele está preocupado.

- Como veio até aqui presumo que o conhecia. – Saga bloqueia a porta e constata satisfeito que ela percebeu seu estratagema e não se importou apenas se aproximou da mesa onde Shura estava.

- Hmm...não sei..talvez – ela mexe em seus cabelos prateados enquanto observa os objetos sobre a mesa – como ele era?

- Minha altura, cabelos azuis... – Shura apressa-se em explicar.

- Não sei, nunca vi, agora se puderem me dar licença - ela se vira para a saída mas Saga não se moveu um milímetro. – com licença?

- Terá toda, assim que disser o que fez com nosso amigo ou o que quer com isso!

Agarrando a mão dela e torcendo Saga a faz soltar um pequeno objeto. Uma chave numerada. Eles ainda não a tinham visto, mas ela sabia o que procurar quando entrou no quarto.

- Saga! Pra que a violência? Solte- a ou – Shura começa a falar

- IMBECIL! Foi ela a mulher que dormiu com Máscara! – Saga a encara – E aposto que sabe onde ele está.

- Ah-ah – ela não esperava ser descoberta, seus poderes falharam? Não, ele já sabia o que esperar. – Droga...FLUXO DAS MARÉS!

- Um brilho prateado encheu o cômodo e eles se viram flutuando como se estivessem dentro d'água, com direito inclusive a falta de ar e visão distorcida.

- Ciao! – Ela beija a ponta do nariz de Saga e sai correndo.

- MU!- Aioros clama através de seu cosmo – você é telecinético faça algo!

- Estou tentando! Estou tentando!

- Acho que descobri por que ele pularia a janela...- Aldebaran aponta para uma figura correndo pelas ruas.

Passado

"ABSURDO, ABSURDO, ABSURDO! Ninguém volta da...esquece isso, vamos reformular, ELA não teria motivos para voltar da morte...não, não ficou bom...vamos tentar de novo...a minha morte deveria ter tranqüilizado todos eles, espero que tenha senão vou estar em sérios apuros."

Pensando desse jeito Máscara da Morte corre como louco pelas ruas de Veneza, tentando encontrar a gôndola de sua suposta vítima renascida. Assim que se lembrou de onde a conhecia, esqueceu de que estava no terceiro andar, vestiu a primeira calça que encontrou e, descalço, saltou pela janela atrás da mulher.

Quando percebeu que a pé seria inútil, pois ainda que usasse a velocidade da luz não saberia para onde ela fora, resolve alugar uma gôndola na "camaradagem", afinal não é comum guardar dinheiro nas calças do pijama. Encontrou um casal passeando em uma e os aborda.

- Vocês aí! FORA! Preciso dessa banheira! – o tom autoritário da ordem perdeu muito de seu efeito graças ao fato dele estar com xampu nos cabelos, pijama, sem camisa e descalço.

- Sinto muito, _signore_ – fala o balseiro – terei prazer em levá-lo após concluir o passeio desse casal.

Câncer olha para o canal e vê sua "noiva-cadáver" se afastar em uma gôndola, sem paciência ou ânimo para ir a nado se vira para os namorados.

- Você é o quê? Bicha? Passeio de gôndola o ¨&#$!Leve a vadia pra cama de uma vez e resolva o seu problema! Se ela não tiver a fim mande-a pastar!AGORA SAIAM DESSA COISA QUE EU PRECISO DELA!É assunto oficial!

- É? – Pergunta o jovem desafiadoramente, ele tem a mesma altura do cavaleiro e aparentemente não teme um louco de pijamas – De que governo?

- **MEU** GOVERNO!AGORA SUMA! – Agarra o rapaz e o joga na água.

- AMOR! Seu bruto, por que fez isso?- a jovem entra em pânico ao ver o namorado se debatendo

- Era um paspalho mesmo, se fosse esperto e gostasse de você te levava pra França, Caribe ou em um cruzeiro pelas Ilhas Gregas- Ele fala enquanto a coloca em terra firme- E não pra passear de canoa em uma versão pós-moderna de Atlântida . – voltando-se para o gondoleiro –NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ, **VAZA**! A banheira vai ficar bem, a devolverei inteira, ou pelo menos te trago todos os pedaços, daí você cola de novo, que tal?– como o homem não se decidia Máscara decidiu por ele e o lançou à água, subindo em seguida.

Imprimindo toda força possível ao remo e à memória ele tenta lembrar quem era exatamente a jovem e como a matou. Ela nota a perseguição e rema com mais força ainda. Desacostumado a esse tipo de exercício ele tem dificuldade de emparelhar com ela mas ainda assim está fazendo progressos.

- Ei...garota! Peraí! Preciso falar contigo! – ele tenta chamar a atenção dela, que o ignora – merda... EI! EU TE AMO!

- COMO É? – o efeito foi melhor do que o desejado, ela para de remar e olha para trás.

- Mulheres – ele pensa – bando de estúpidas!

Com um salto ele vence a distância entre as gôndolas. Surpreendida por essa ação ela cai sentada no barco, ele aproveita e coloca o remo em seu pescoço.

- Muito bem, quem é você? E por quê me abordou hoje à tarde? Só para constar: "estava afim", "te achei bonito, atraente...etc" não valem como respostas.

- Eu...eu...- ela definitivamente não esperava que ele a seguisse. O plano era que distraí-lo para um ataque noturno, ela superestimou seus próprios poderes, o homem resistira a seus encantos – não estou entendendo...pra que tudo isso?

- Hm? – Ela parece não estar entendendo nada, será que ele se enganara? Não, foram mais de seis anos olhando para o rosto dela pendurado em sua parede, até que demorou muito para que a lembrança voltasse. – Sem gracinhas, mulher. Sei que já a matei e você vai me dizer como voltou à vida nem que tenha de matá-la de novo!

- O covarde de sempre! – ela se levanta afastando o remo – Pensei que não batesse mais em mulheres.

- Não é um cromossomo que vai me impedir de fazer justiça!

- Justiça! Hahahaha! – ela ri amargamente – Você é tão justo quanto um demônio!

- Elogios, elogios...já fomos pra cama, não precisa mais me bajular, só quero que me diga como e porque voltou; dependendo da resposta você continua viva. Que tal?

- Certo. – Ela olha para baixo respira fundo e responde com o acender de um cosmo. Há um brilho em sua testa.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

SPLAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHHH!

Cuspindo água e palavrões ele emerge e a vê remando a toda velocidade. Sem perder tempo começa a nadar até ultrapassá-la, após o que mergulha, se apóia nas laterais do canal e dá um poderoso impulso, abalroando a gôndola.

SPLASH!

- Nada como nadar ao luar não acha, Selene?

- Você lembra! – surpresa e irritada ela o observa se aproximar.

- Não é todo dia que se faz sexo e luta com alguém que você já matou. Esse tipo de coisa refresca a memória. Você era um lindo bibelô em minha casa... – Ele diz agarrando o pescoço dela .

- Teria sido...ainda mais linda...se tivesse ido pra lá viva...- Ele a matara com crueldade, mas ela ainda lembrava de seu toque antes de serem adversários.

- Ahhh...impossível...nesse caso eu não seria que sou seria? – Uma leve pressão na garganta e ela cede como cedeu no passado.

- Não...não seria...

Ela permite uma aproximação total, estão colados flutuando no canal. Já passa da meia noite, essa parte da cidade está deserta. A boca do cavaleiro está colada no ouvido de Selene.

- Então...como vai ser? – Ele imprime a voz um tom como ninguém no santuário jamais o ouviu falar.

- Do...jeito de...sempre.- ela fala com dificuldade- Força gravitacional!

- Isso...nggg...não funcionou há vinte anos...não vai funcionar...agora – ele diz sem muita convicção enquanto é afastado lentamente em direção ao fundo do canal – glup...Selene...eu te mato...glub.

- Você já fez isso querido, você já fez isso...- ela nada até uma escada e sai do canal. Um grupo de homens a aguardava – no fim não precisei de vocês...só falta pegar a armadura dele.

A água do canal brilha e espuma subindo como uma gigantesca fonte. O Cavaleiro de Câncer cai de joelhos nos paralelepípedos da calçada.

- Faz melhor Shiryu...- cuspindo água ele se ergue e se põe em guarda – Diga o que pretende, Selene, minha paciência se esgota.

- Ela quer o mesmo que nós – um dos homens sai das sombras, seguido por mais três – sua vida.

- Nicomedes! – Máscara da Morte recua visivelmente espantado – Nicomedes de Notus, Orestes de Zéfiro, Máximus de Bóreas e Filipe de Eurus! O que é isso? Eu matei TODOS vocês!

- Mas nós voltamos. Junto com os cavaleiros negros, teremos nossas vinganças contra o Santuário de Athena.

- Unf! – ele finge calma – Não me venceram antes e não me vencerão agora. É preciso mais do que o "quarteto dos ventos" pra me vencer.

- Idiota! Acha que pode fazer algo sem sua armadura?

Notus o acerta na boca, Máscara da Morte cambaleia e cospe sangue.

- Leia minhas falanges, Nicomedes. – ele diz com uma raiva fria.

KRAK!

Um poderoso cosmo é desferido como um soco por Máscara da Morte. O cavaleiro do Vento Sul cai no chão desacordado.

- Au! Minha mão! Isso não é uma armadura de prata!

- Notus! – Bóreas se assusta, acabaram de voltar e ainda havia muito a ser feito, não podiam ser derrotados – Selene, vá embora, está desprotegida. Nós cuidaremos dele.

-Sim, mas Notus não está em condições, ele vai comigo. – agarra o homem e foge.

Máscara tenta impedir, mas Eurus lhe dá uma rasteira e o joga no chão.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo? Aliás, vocês deviam estar bem confortáveis do outro lado. Eu morri, me regenerei pra que vocês voltaram? – Máscara não se levantou por completo está apoiado sobre um dos joelhos. É uma posição submissa mas permitiu que ele visse mais homens se aproximando pelos becos.

- Viemos para destruir os Cavaleiro de Athena – afirma Zéfiro – A começar com você.

Já erguido ele se prepara para um combate difícil. Os outros homens que se aproximaram são definitivamente Cavaleiros Negros, em desvantagem de oito para um ele precisa fazer algo e rápido. Os três remanescentes dos Quatro Ventos apesar de não se compararem a um cavaleiro de ouro, merecem consideração, principalmente por estarem vestindo armaduras, aparentemente mais fortes, acompanhados de mais cinco capangas e a única proteção com a qual ele conta é a sua calça de algodão.

Os Quatro Ventos são guerreiros a serviço de Éolo, o Senhor dos Ventos. Na época em que Saga dominava o Santuário eles tentaram restaurar o _Status Quo_ derrubando Gêmeos. Câncer foi enviado contra eles. O resto é história.

- Que as Ondas do Inferno levem a todos para os Reinos de Hades!

Atacando os mais próximos (os três ventos), ele pretendia ganhar espaço já que estava cercado, com eles na frente e o canal atrás. Mas as ondas ricochetearam nas armaduras brancas dos ventos. Estupefato o defensor da quarta casa olha fixamente para as armaduras. No passado eram semitransparentes, lembravam vidro, agora são de um branco brilhante.

Vendo que o único golpe de seu adversário falhara, eles avançam, todos os oito, ao mesmo tempo.

- Iarrrrrghhhhh!

Sem a armadura para protegê-lo ele está com sérios problemas. Se a estivesse trajando poderia se dar ao luxo de receber alguns golpes, mas como não está, além de não poder levar, não pode errar um.

Elevando seu cosmo ele tenta criar uma barreira protetora à sua volta contra os cosmos inimigos, mas sua concentração nunca fora perfeita e agora o é menos ainda. Após quarenta minutos de combate desigual, e vários hematomas ele resolve arriscar mais uma vez, quando três cavaleiros negros, Centauro, Hércules e Cão Maior, se aproximam em fila (após três golpes o primeiro cedia espaço a outro).

- ONDAS DO INFERNO!

A fosforescente luz que emana de seu indicador banha os três cavaleiros, que gritam tentando se proteger, Câncer eleva seu cosmo ao sétimo sentido ("sétimo sentido contra cavaleiros negros de prata? Decadência!") e, dessa vez, os adversários tombam sem vida.

Vendo isso os outros cinco param pesando suas novas chances. Máscara da Morte sorri um sorriso cruel, agora é sua chance. Agarrando dois dos tombados pelas pernas ele salta e usa seus corpos como clavas. À velocidade da luz o efeito dos golpes é devastador. Após alguns ataques tudo o que ele tem nas mãos são duas pernas ensangüentadas

Bóreas está no chão sem o antebraço de sua armadura, Zéfiro e Euros se apóiam em latas de lixo com os peitorais avariados, um dos cavaleiros negros quebrou o pescoço, os outros caíram no canal.

- Bem...hehehe.. Acho que isso encerra a brincadeira...são quatro contra um...- Ele aponta uma das pernas como se fosse uma espada na direção de Bóreas-...vocês não têm a menor chance.hehe!

- Mal-maldito!- Zéfiro não pretende se render – Ventos de Furacão!

Janelas se quebram, postes se vergam, tijolos voam. Máscara da Morte sente seus pés saírem do chão e não resiste, se impulsiona para cima deixando-se levar para longe. Enquanto é arremessado provoca o Guerreiro do Vento.

- Eeei! Orestes! Zéfiro não deveria ser um ventinho suave? O que houve com sua tranqüilidade? Hahahahahahaaa!

- IMBECIL!- Eurus soca a cabeça de Zéfiro – Hora do plano b.

- Nós éramos o plano b, Eurus. – fala Bóreas observando Câncer voar para longe - Nós éramos o plano b...

Presente

- JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO! – Afrodite está correndo junto com Saga atrás da tal de Selene.

- Talvez eles pudessem ajudar...você ainda está ferido.- Saga tenta acalmar Peixes.

- Além de mim você foi o único que resistiu ao cosmo dela, nada mais natural que nós viéssemos atrás dela e eles fossem cuidar do resto.

- Espero que esteja certo – Saga desiste de discutir- Lá está ela!

- Rosa Piranha!

A rosa negra atinge a perna da mulher, que cai. Os dourados se aproximam com cuidado, Afrodite aponta outra rosa na direção do rosto dela.

- Não tente nada, querida. Por favor, nem se arrisque.

- Dê-nos a chave. Não vamos lhe fazer mal, tem a minha palavra.

- A palavra de alguém que tentou matar a deusa a quem jurara fidelidade?

Saga não contava com aquela resposta, ele fica sem saber o que responder por alguns instantes.

- Isso foi há muito tempo- ele diz sério- Por favor, não dificulte as coisas, só queremos saber onde está o Máscara da Morte, sabemos que dormiu com ele.

- É esse o nome dele? Não sei, - ela responde olhando para o colo – eu vim aqui na tentativa de vê-lo de novo mas só encontrei vocês...- uma lágrima escorre – Vocês acham que aconteceu algo com ele?

- Ahhh, poupe-me! – Afrodite ergue as mãos para o alto – Você quer que eu acredite que você se apaixonou por ele!

- Afrodite...menos – Saga volta-se para Selene – explique-se.

- Pode continuar no chão.

Ela tentara se levantar mas a voz de Afrodite não admitia contrariedade. Selene então conta como o encontrara no restaurante e passaram a noite juntos. Com as devidas alterações na história ela deu a impressão de ter conhecido Máscara naquele dia. E ter ficado extremamente deprimida por ele não ter mais entrado em contato com ela.

- Mas isso não explica porque você esperou dois anos para visitá-lo. – Afrodite dispara, tem algo errado nela ele pode sentir.

- Eu ia todos os dias, mas me diziam que ele não queria ser incomodado.

- Você tentou durante dois anos? –Afrodite a olha entre divertido e desconfiado era o maior absurdo que já ouvira!

- Sim – veemente

- Jovem, não somos idiotas – Saga põe as mãos nos olhos e respira fundo – por que motivo você faria isso! Nunca dormi com ele, nem pretendo, mas não creio que ele seja um amante tão incrível para que você o procure por dois anos seguidos.

Selene admite que suas respostas não são nem um pouco satisfatórias. Ela precisa pensar em algo rápido, dessa vez não poderá contar com os quatro ventos, nem com os cavaleiros negros, como não esperava resistência não veio com reforços. Talvez se estivesse com armadura pudesse enfrentá-los.

Ao acordar de seus pensamentos nota que eles estão esperando uma resposta.

- Eu fiquei grávida! Pronto, foi isso! – Ela grita entre lágrimas – Satisfeitos? Era isso que queriam ouvir? Já não basta ter sido usada agora tenho de passar por essa humilhação!

Afrodite não esperava por essa, ele fica sem ação, pode ter sido a maior mentira da história mas ainda assim teve o seu impacto. Saga fica desconcertado e tenta amenizar a situação.

- Desculpe, Selene não é? – Ele enxuga das lágrimas dela- Não foi nossa intenção, entenda, estamos preocupados com nosso amigo.

- Mas precisam tratar uma mulher assim? – ela já tem os olhos vermelhos

- Não, não é que ...- Afrodite se ajoelha na altura dos olhos dela e produz uma rosa vermelha – Tome, pedido de desculpas – diz com um sorriso.

Selene está surpresa, eles caíram! Ou então eles estão no mais louco jogo de gato e rato que o mundo já viu.

- Obrigada. – se espera que ela cheire a rosa ele é tão burro quanto belo.

- Mas isso ainda nos deixa com três perguntas, menina – Saga a toma pela mão e a levanta. – Pode ficar de pé?

- Sim. Que perguntas?

- Onde está a criança, como você fez aquilo conosco lá no hotel e que chave é essa?

- Em ordem – ela responde – Com uma babá em casa, minha mãe era amazona, a chave eu pretendia levar a um banco onde nós passamos naquele dia antes de irmos ao hotel jantar. Talvez lá tivesse alguma coisa que me dissesse o paradeiro do pai do meu filho.

Saga olha para Afrodite. E agora? "A situação se complicou, levamos a mulher e a criança para o Santuário?" - Ele pergunta através do cosmo. Pelo cosmo Peixes sugere que dêem uma olhada na criança antes de tudo.

- Pode nos apresentar o seu filho? – Saga pergunta.

- Por que? – Selene demonstra medo em sua voz – O que querem com ele?

S- e for realmente filho do Máscara vocês receberão o melhor tratamento que mãe e filho já tiveram, cortesia da Fundação Graad e do Santuário de Athena.

- Eu...-ela reluta- está bem.

Meia hora depois eles estão em frente à porta do apartamento dela. Ela abre a porta, está tudo escuro. Um silêncio não condizente com uma casa ocupada por uma criança de aproximadamente um ano. Os móveis estão cobertos por lençóis brancos, como se aquele lugar não fosse usado ou o dono estivesse pronto para sair dali.

- Desculpem a bagunça, estou pintando o lugar – ela fala entrando em um quarto.

Depois de cinco minutos, os cavaleiros descobrem o quão perigoso foi o jogo que fizeram. Apesar de poder ser uma inimiga em potencial, não havia por que não acreditar que ela realmente tivesse gerado um filho do Cavaleiro de Câncer, afinal, eles passaram um bom tempo juntos naquele quarto, e nada do mundo vai convencê-los que os dois tinham ficado só conversando!

A mulher volta para a sala com um pequeno embrulho nos braços, pode ser uma criança ou um cocker.

- Importa-se se eu acender a luz? – pergunta Saga

- Ah, eu cuido disso.

O quarto se enche com a luz da lua. Os móveis e as saídas desaparecem, eles estão presos ao chão. É oficial, cometeram um sério erro de julgamento, a pele da mulher brilha como se fosse feita de prata. Ela tem algo estranho nos cabelos, é um diadema. O embrulho não passa de lençóis enrolados. Passada a surpresa inicial, Gêmeos e Peixes se entregam à divisão de responsabilidade.

- Eu falei para chamarmos os outros.

- Se tivesse me deixado envenená-la ou usado o Satã Imperial isso não teria acontecido. Mas nãaaao, você quis bancar o bom moço.

- Agora a culpa é minha?

- Você deu a idéia de "adotarmos" a ela e ao suposto filho!

- VOCÊ QUE DISSE PARA DARMOS UMA OLHADA NO GAROTO!

Selene sorri, nem todos os cavaleiros são insensíveis como seu velho conhecido, esses dois realmente a teriam ajudado se a história fosse real, ela até se sentiria agradecida não fosse o fato de que sua morte foi encomendada por Saga.

- Chega de brigas, meninos – ela diz – Vocês agora vão fazer companhia à Máscara da Morte. RAIO DE PRATA!

As coisas mudaram de figura, protegida por sua armadura ela pode tranqüilamente enfrentar os dois sem medo. Sua mestra ficará satisfeita! Os cavaleiros, ao serem banhados pela luz do luar começam a sentir dores pelo corpo que fica pesado. Em instantes eles estão inconscientes.

Continua...

Obrigado aos corajosos queestão lendoessa história, os reviews foram encorajadores. :)

Notaa respeito de Zéfiro: Algumas fontes tomam esse vento comoviolento outros como uma suave brisa, preferi usar uma na qual ele eraum ventoagressivo mas se acalmou após casar com uma ninfa.


	5. Chapter 5

Atos de Vingança

Capítulo 5

Grécia, propriedade de Julian Solo.

Após o combate no templo submarino, Kanon e os outros foram até a mansão Solo, na esperança de ter notícias de Tétis. Sorento de Sirene os recebeu e enquanto Julian levava Milo a uma das suítes para descansar, o flautista arranjou quartos para os outros. Durante o jantar, já refeitos, e satisfeitos, Dohko explica tudo a Sorento.

- ...e é isso Sorento.

- Hmm...- Sorento está debruçado na sacada, durante toda a conversa tocara uma suave melodia para os cansados guerreiros – Após a destruição do Templo Tétis salvou o senhor Solo e desapareceu...

- Droga! – Milo bate na mesa - Levamos uma surra a toa!

- Talvez não – diz o flautista – Vocês conheceram seus inimigos, já é alguma coisa.

- Graaaaaande coisa.-responde Escorpião entre o tédio e o deboche-...AU!

Camus ignora solenemente as feridas de Milo atingindo-o "acidentalmente" no olho com um _escargot_ voador

- _Tu pries, que chose plus glissante_...- fala Aquáriocomo se nada houvesse acontecido- desculpe-me, Sorento, faz tempo que não tenho acesso a essas iguarias,perdi um pouco a prática

- Tudo bem - ri o marina

- Grrrr...

- Mas pensávamos que vocês soubessem de algo...droga, Milo tem razão, perdemos tempo – fala Kanon desanimado.

- Durmam aqui esta noite. O senhor Solo não vai se incomodar – Sorento desce da sacada – Vocês não estão em condições de seguir em frente.

- Sorento, – Shaka pergunta – Julian Solo não tem a mínima idéia de que já foi possuído por Posseidon?

- Poseidon é para ele mais uma lenda grega. – Sorento tem o olhar pensativo – E espero que assim continue sendo. O senhor Solo não foi feito para essa vida. Ele fica melhor como milionário filantropo do que como encarnação divina.

Enquanto os outros dormem Shaka medita em seu quarto, flutuando acima do chão ele lança sua consciência à distância tentando atingir outras mentes. Se Câncer fosse um homem mais espiritualizado ou mesmo tranqüilo talvez fosse capaz de encontrar sua mente já que seu cosmo parece estar inacessível. Quando decide parar a meditação e dormir sente dois chamados distintos, e no instante seguinte está no jardim da Casa de Virgem.

- Shaka? É você?

- Athena, Shaka!

- Senhorita Saori, Mu! Por que me invocam desse jeito?

- Não os invoquei, estava meditando em meus aposentos e quando me dei conta estava aqui com vocês. – fala a deusa – Mas aproveitemos essa feliz coincidência como estão?

Shaka conta sobre suas aventuras submarinas e Mu explica as peripécias em Veneza.

- Neste momento Saga e Afrodite estão dormindo sob efeito de remédios, Aldebaran e Airos os resgataram há algumas horas. – diz Mu sentando entre as flores.

- Eles se arriscaram demais – Shaka repreende – deveriam ter levado as armaduras.

- Desfilar com as armaduras douradas por Veneza? Não seria prudente. Estaríamos nos expondo a um ataque.

- Vocês foram atacados, Mu. De nada adiantou a cautela. Conseguiram algo mais além de ferimentos? – Athena diz massageando as têmporas.

- Athena...- Mu fala com um tom ferido - ...a senhora está bem? Ocorreu algo no Santuário?

- Sim...- ela suspira – Shun estava comigo no Salão do Grande Mestre quando Hyoga chegou dizendo que Ikki e Shiryu enfrentavam Eaque e Sylphid.

- Mais espectros que retornam... – Shaka fala pensativo - Eles queriam apenas Ikki e o Dragão?

- Não, matar Tétis. – ela sorri um sorriso amargo – Pelo menos na confusão a marina acordou.

- Ótimo! – Mu se empolga, uma boa notícia enfim – O que ela disse?

- Nada de muito útil- Athena cai sobre as flores também, exausta e preocupada – Algo sobre... era um nome diferente... não consigo lembrar...

_-_ Mosi-oa-Tunya_,-_ uma voz doce e suave se ergue das flores - Fumaça Trovejante

- Quem disse isso? – Mu ergue-se de um salto.

A ilusão criada por seu elo mental com Athena e Shaka estava sofrendo interferência externa, e muito poderosa por sinal. Os três em silêncio tentam repelir o cosmo estranho mas parece ser impossível, em uma última cartada tentam rompê-lo, falhando da mesma forma.

_- Acalmem-se_... – uma voz aguda e desvairada soa pelo jardim das árvores gêmeas.

- ...**não lhes faremos mal**...- responde uma potente como um trovão

- ..._NÃO AGORA_. – a última é soturna e rouca.

Os três olham em volta, os galhos das árvores se retorcem como serpentes cujo veneno caustica ochão. As flores murcham e se incendeiam em chamas negras e azuis. Dos céus chove sangue.

Athena não consegue reter um grito de pavor ao ver o corpo inerte e mutilado de Seiya pendendo das árvores.

- Deus! Shaka, Mu! Façam algo! PeloamordeDeus!

- Calma, Senhora – Mu abraça a deusa e eleva seu cosmo.

Shaka abre os olhos lançando seu cosmo na tentativa de proteger a deusa, mas, mesmo com a ajuda de Mu tudo o que consegue é uma pequena bolha de sanidade à volta dos três. E ela não parece que vai resistir por muito tempo.

- IDENTIFIQUEM-SE! – Shaka sabe que não conseguirá segurar o esmagador cosmo inimigo por muito tempo. Ao ver-se deitado sobre o colo de uma bela jovem que ele conhecera na Índia, desfrutando das delícias da juventude, algo ao qual renunciou dolosamente durante seu árduo treinamento, e logo em seguida vê-la morta ele perde a paciência – MANDEI QUE SE IDENTIFICASSEM!

Mu vê em primeira mão a destruição de sua terra natal, a qual nunca tivera a chance de conhecer, e em meio ao caos vê a si próprio afundando nas águas turvas da destruição como já desejara em tantos momentos de dor.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Os três cedem, a bolha implode e eles são envolvidos em um doloroso torvelinho de recordações que mistura lembranças, medos e desejos secretos.

_- HIAHIAHIAHIAHAA_...!

- **Fuhuhuhuhuhu**...

- HE...HEHEHE...….HEHEAMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!

Quatro mulheres se aproximam caminhando pelo psicodélico jardim. Três delas possuem serpentes em seus cabelos e imensas unhas como garras. A quarta traja uma roupa branca, e alvas asas pendem de suas costas, um diadema de flores coroa sua cabeça. Apesar da situação Shaka e Mu não conseguem deixar de admirar a incrível beleza.

Ela é a primeira a falar, sua voz é doce e suave, seu negro cabelo ondula conforme caminha na direção deles.

- Como já foi dito por minhas irmãs, não temam. Sou Nêmesis.

_- Alecto, "a Sempre Irada"_. – diz uma mulher cujos globos oculares são completamente vermelhos, boca negra, e entre os fios dourados de seus cabelos dançam cobras-rei. Traz um chicote de escorpiões.

- **Tisífone, "a Vingadora do Crime"–** voando por sobre a cabeça de Athena com quatro asas coriáceas, sem pernas, apenas com uma cauda bifurcada, e longos seios murchos, a vermelha Tisífone deixa o veneno de suas víboras capilares e seu leite maldito se derramar sobre a deusa, que é protegida por Shaka.

- MEGERA, "A VINGANÇA DOS CÉUS" - diz uma criatura com imensas asas de plumas negras, olhos dourados, garras e caninos protuberantes. Os mais venenosos ofídios pendem de seu couro cabeludo contorcendo-se entre suas pernas. É a que emana maior e mais agressivo cosmo.

Athena está sem voz, ela tenta de toda a forma sair do elo mental mas o cosmo das recém-chegadas praticamente inutiliza o seu. Ela tem a impressão de ouvir a voz de Mu.

- As deusas da vingança! – Áries está à beira de um colapso.

- O que desejam aqui filhas da Noite? – pergunta Shaka sentindo sua mente arder.

_- Cala-te, Mortal... _– começa Tisífone

- ...**Não é a ti que dirigiremos nossa voz**...- continua Alecto

- ...MAS À CADELA DE ZEUS! – conclui Megera

Apesar de apavorada Athena ainda mantém a dignidade, ao ser tratada dessa maneira, parte de sua coragem retorna.

- O que querem?

- SILÊNCIO!...

-...**não nos dê ordens olimpiana**...

..._vós não tendes autoridade sobre nós._

- Viemos para punir a filha de Zeus e seus cavaleiros.

- Sob qual acusação? – Mu recupera parte de seu autocontrole- Sei muito bem que só podem investir contra alguém se houver um motivo justo.

_- Hahahah! Isso vale para Nêmesis e não para nós!_

- **A noção de justiça dos mortais é irrelevante**.

- MAS TENDES RAZÃO EM UMA COISA: PRECISAMOS DE MOTIVOS PARA INVESTIR CONTRA VÓS.

Observando melhor as Erínias, Shaka nota que não são humanos possuídos e sim as criaturas mitológicas o que ele tem diante de si. O homem mais próximo de Deus sente medo como jamais sentiu. Na suíte da mansão Solo seu corpo sua frio.

- Sofrerão nossa ira por motivos diferentes – explica Nêmesis – vim ensinar aos cavaleiros a humildade e o respeito para com os deuses. Eles se tornaram por demais soberbos após os confrontos com os Titãs, Posseidon e Hades. Mortais não devem se sentir superiores aos deuses.

- **Já vós, "deusa"...** – Tisífone dá uma estranha entonação à palavra "deusa"

..._sofrerá por derramar o sangue de tua família_...

- Como? Serei punida por ter destruído Hades?

- **Exato. Pagarás por ter matado teu tio. nossa missão é destruir todo aquele que atentar contra o próprio sangue**.

_- Ainda não engolimos a humilhação que sofremos em tuas mãos e nas de teu irmão Apolo..._

- ...GRAÇAS À ARDOROSA DEFESA DESTE E A TEU VOTO...

-**...Orestes escapou impune de nossas garras, apesar de ter matado a própria mãe.**

- Athena – Nêmesis a olha com complacência – Entregue-se e seus cavaleiros não sofrerão os tormentos das Fúrias.

Shaka e Mu se postam na frente de Athena e atacam as quatro deusas, pegas de surpresas elas são obrigadas a se defender, embora um simples aceno tenha desviado o cosmo dos guerreiros.

- Não precisamos que Athena se sacrifique por nós- diz Mu

- Daremos de bom grado nossa vida pela dela, cumpram seu dever, estaremos prontos para cumprir o nosso. – Shaka responde com altivez.

As deusas se entreolham, Nêmesis balança a cabeça como se lamentasse essa decisão. Apesar de ser tão severa quanto as fúrias, lhe falta a crueldade destas, não pretendia matar os cavaleiros de Athena, não todos pelo menos. A resolução deles de enfrentá-las lhe soava absurda.

_- Como quiserem... – _Alecto fala sorrindo e desaparece junto com as irmãs.

- Antes que entendam a real extensão do que disseram irão se arrepender. – diz Nêmesis enquanto se desvanece em névoa.

Após o desaparecimento das deusas os três são arremessados de volta aos aposentos que ocupam. Athena no templo atrás do Salão do Grande Mestre, Mu no quarto que dividia com Aioros e Shaka na suíte da mansão Solo.

Shaka cai sobre o solo, as deusas da vingança serão adversárias terríveis e implacáveis. Ele precisou de toda a sua coragem e raiva para lançar aquele desafio. Olhando para si percebe que tem suor da raiz às pontas dos cabelos. Sua roupa gruda na pele. Buscando relaxar sai em busca de outro banho.

Enquanto se lava ele reflete no que viu e ouviu. Será que foram elas quem derrotou Máscara da Morte? Apesar de não ter um poder destrutivo muito grande ele poderia facilmente privar seus adversários de suas almas, cavaleiros negros não seriam problema.

Perdido nesses pensamentos ele continua a se banhar, então percebe que há algo estranho com sua pele, ela arde em contato com a água.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Desesperado com a dor ele se joga ao chão e caído,vê dois pés descalsos à sua frente, erguendo o rosto ferido vê uma mulher envolta em um sári a sorrir para ele.Ela se abaixa e lhe toca o rosto queimado com um beijo na testa.

- Ma...ma...nu? - há alívio e surpresaem sua voz.

- Shhhhh...- ela lhe abraça pondo a cabeça dele em seu colo.

Continua...

Esses cinco primeiros capítulos nasceram de uma única vez, por isso foram atualizados tão rápido.os próximos virão mais devagar. O seis e o sete precisam de alguns detalhes a mais.

Obrigado novamente aos corajosos que estão acompanhando a fic e me mandaram reviews:)

Nota: Encontrei várias fontes diferentes sobre as Erínias e seus nomes, por isso é bem possível que algum de vocês ache os nomes e origens diferentes das queeu usei.

Nota² : "_Tu pries, que chose plus glissante_" Ora, mas que coisa mais escorregadia.

Nota³: O Orestes citado pelas Erínias éfilho de Agamemnom que foi morto pela esposa Clitemnestra ao voltar de Tróia. Na peça "Oréstia" de Ésquilo ele é julgado pelo crime de matar a mãe e Apolo o defende. Na hora dedecidir se ele erainocente ou não o júri fica dividido e Athena( Minerva) vota na inocência do rapaz, frustando as Erínias que atuavam como acusação.


	6. Chapter 6

Atos de Vingança

Capítulo 6

Aldebaran e Aioros estão a um passo do desespero, Mu não acordara ainda e já se passaram quatro dias do ataque da tal amazona. Teleporte nunca fora algo difícil para o Cavaleiro de Áries, ele não deveria estar tão cansado. Na noite em que eles foram atacados e Mu os teleportou para fora da pensão,Touro e Sagitário, seus companheiros de quarto, o ouviram gemer e sussurrar durante o sono; só não conseguiram descobrir o por quê.

Shura também não está lá muito calmo, dividir um quarto de hotel em uma cidade chamada Masvingo, em um lugar chamado Zimbábue, com Saga e Afrodite ainda lambendo as feridas de uma derrota nas mãos de uma mulher não é a coisa mais agradável do planeta. Para piorar Saga estava começando a ter problemas com seu outro eu, e precisava de muito tempo e silêncio para se controlar, coisa que Afrodite não dava.

- PRA QUE ESTAMOS AQUI? – a pele de Peixes brilha devido ao acúmulo de repelente contra insetos.

- _Para que eu te ouça gritar, só por isso_...- Ares fala acidamente.

- Eu preferia limpar as fraldas do catatônico Mu a ter de agüentar vocês...CALEM-SE, EU QUERO PENSAR!

- _Você não pensa Shura, se pensasse não teria sido dominado tão facilmente ...fuhuhuhu_.

- Saga...controle seu outro eu ou garanto que EU o farei!

Shura se ergue preparando a Excalibur quando as imensas mãos do Touro o seguram.

- Calma, turma.- Aldebaran está com cara de criança que ganhou doce – Boas notícias, a bela adormecida acordou.

- ATÉ QUE ENFIM! – falam os quatro (Ares e Saga dividiram a frase)

- O problema é que deveríamos estar do outro lado do país! – Airos entra com mais boas notícias- O lugar onde Câncer foi visto pela última vez foi nas Cataratas Victória.

- E O QUE ESTAMOS FAZENDO NESTE LUGAR?DOANDO SANGUE PARA ESSAS BESTAS PRÉ-HISTÓRICAS? – pergunta Afrodite agredindo violentamente um inocente besouro que passeava pela janela.

- Não exatamente. Ele também passou por aqui, há um complexo arqueológico chamado Grande Zimbábue próximo daqui.

- Próximo? Próximo? Existe este advérbio neste fim de mundo? – Peixes encara Sagitário – Próximo quanto?

- Hã...basta saber que é próximo. –Aioros desconversa- Dividimos o grupo?

_- Sim, não agüento mais esse idiota reclamando!_-Ares aponta para Afrodite -NÃO, não é seguro. _De segurança você entende não é?Hehehe, derrubado por uma mulher hahahaa!_ Por isso fui derrubado, não devemos nos separar, é arriscado. _COVARDE! Acha que não dou conta de cavaleiros negros? _

Airos encara Aldebaran que olha pra Shura que se vira para Afrodite que está tentando desembaraçar os cabelos embebidos em suor. O dia vai ser longo.

- Jó ...– Aldebaran ergue a mão

- ...Ken...- Shura segue

- Pô! – concluem os três.

Aldebaran e Aioros escolhem pedra, Shura escolheu papel.

- Há! – comemora Capricórnio

- JÓ-KEN-PÔ!

Vitória de Aldebaran, Aioros vai ter de ficar com Afrodite e Saga.

- Unf...o Mu não deveria participar?

- E deixar o coitado frágil como está correr o risco de ficar com esses dois? Só se quiséssemos montar uma armadilha e usá-los de isca!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Se isso não sair eu MATO você.Uma vez pra cada personalidade!

Afrodite corre para o banheiro desesperado em busca de um banho, embora não tenham decidido quem controla o corpo, as duas personalidades de Gêmeos decidiram embeber os cabelos de Peixes com repelente e tentar incendiá-lo, pra ver se ele ficava quieto.

Durante as horas em que ele gastar no chuveiro para tirar o óleo da cabeça os outros podem se organizar.

_- Bom_...agora..._quem vai_ pra onde e _por _quê? – pergunta a duas vozes o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santuário 4 dias atrás

Após o ataque mental das deusas da vingança Athena não perdeu um só instante. Com um grito desesperado, chama Shun de Andrômeda que fora encarregado de vigiar seus aposentos, devido às capacidades de suas correntes em detectar adversários.

O cavaleiro entra correndo no quarto e encontra uma deusa pálida de medo metida em um baby-doll correndo de um lado para o outro à procura de um roupão.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Shun? – ela pergunta envergonhada ao notar o cavaleiro dentro de seu quarto

- A-a a Senhora gritou...e-eu pen-pensei que estivesse com pro-problemas – responde um Shun mais envergonhado ainda.

- Você vai ter um se não sair daqui para que eu me vista direito! – Ela diz batendo a porta.

Depois, já vestida decentemente, ela arrasta o cavaleiro até os aposentos onde a Marina Negra dorme protegida por Shina e Marin.

- Senhora – dizem as amazonas prestando reverência.

- Como ela está? Precisamos acordá-la já! – Athena fala

- Mas...senhorita... – Marin começa

- JÁ! – diz a deusa imperiosamente

- Ela não tem forças suficientes, se feriu muito, senhorita Saori, talvez seja melhor esperarmos mais um pouco.- Shun tenta acalmar a líder dos cavaleiros – Ela costuma ter algumas horas de consciência pela manhã então se...

- NÃO! – o grito é estridente- Não há tempo, os cavaleiros de ouro estão em perigo como nunca antes estiveram, EU estou em risco.O Santuário como um todo pode ser destruído a qualquer instante...ela VAI ACORDAR AGORA!

- O cosmo outrora calmo de Athena está cheio de pavor, os guerreiros presentes praticamente podem sentir seu sabor. A luz dourada da energia emanada pela mulher atinge a Marina adormecida cujas faces recuperam um pouco da cor e, após alguns instantes, ela abre os olhos, desnorteada.

- Aaaah...- ela fala – onde, onde eu estou?

- No Santuário de Athena, na Grécia – fala Shun- por favor não se esforce muito, nem se altere, está segura aqui.

Ao ouvir a palavra Santuário, a mulher salta da cama, ou melhor tenta, e se por em guarda.

- Cuidado! – Marin a ampara – Não precisa ter medo de nós...

- Não temo ninguém.- ela fala tentando se livrar da amazona - Uma guerreira do meu nível não tem a quem temer.

- Uma guerreira do "seu nível" – Shina ajuda Marin a pô-la na cama – seria capaz de reconhecer seus limites. Somos três e você é uma só. Por mais formidável que seja não nos derrubaria. Sem contar que Andrômeda está usando armadura.

Após ouvir o comentário de Shina a guerreira se detém observando a Kamui de Shun, e pesando suas chances, deita-se na cama.

- Olhe, não pretendemos lhe fazer mal – Athena fala – só queremos que responda algumas perguntas.

Aúnica resposta que Athena consegue é um olhar desconfiado.

- Seja razoável, se a quiséssemos morta você seria mais uma lápide em nosso cemitério – Shina tenta forçá-la a falar - colabore, é mais saudável.

- Jamais trairei minha deusa. – ela responde

- Sua deusa lhe traiu – Saori fala com veemência – Você chegou aqui arrastada pelos cabelos por um de seus próprios aliados.

- Mentiras!

- Então como chegou aqui?- Marin pergunta – consegue se lembrar?

- Eu me lembro de...NÃO! Não vão me pegar com essa. Se continuarem forçando morderei a língua!

Os presentes se entreolham, é muita dedicação para alguém que foi abandonado para morrer entre os inimigos

- Pois bem! – Athena fala com os lábios brancos de raiva – Não a alimentem, não a troquem, deixem-na trancada aqui sob a guarda de Argueti de Hércules e Moses de Baleia Branca. Deixem bem claro que, se ela sair do quarto, deverá ser eliminada, entendido?

Ao dizer isso Saori sai do quarto pisando duro, Shina, Shun e Marin não entendem o que provocou essa súbita mudança na atitude dela mas pelo sim, pelo não e pelo quem sabe, cumpriram as ordens.

A atitude da deusa foi tão surpreendente que Hércules e Baleia Branca não tiveram coragem de seguir a ordem à risca, limitando-se conduzir a prisioneira de volta aos aposentos após as tentativas de fuga. Dois dias depois ela estava pronta para falar. Magra, exausta e suja pela tortura imposta por Saori a Marina precisou passar um dia inteiro em repouso absoluto para poder fornecer as informações.

- Nunca...pensei...que a deusa da sabedoria e defensora...da paz agisse dessa maneira – ela fala enquanto bebe sofregamente direto do gargalo de um jarro com água.

- Nem nós – cochicha Mozes para Shun parando imediatamente ao notar o olhar de Saori

- Assuntos urgentes pedem medidas urgentes.- responde Saori – agora fale.

- Tudo isso é medo Athena? – ela sorri – Não adianta temer não pode escapar do seu destino, só saberá o que a atingiu quando for tarde de...

- Poupe-me! – interrompe Saori – Sei que serve as Erínias e Nêmesis.

- Você...sabe?

Os outros cavaleiros presentes se espantam, então está explicado o pavor de Saori. As deusas da vingança são tidas como invencíveis e implacáveis, fora necessária a ação conjunta de Apolo e Athena para controlar as Erínias certa ocasião e elas juraram vingança.

- Elas se apresentaram há alguns dias. Agora diga-nos onde se escondem e como você ficou nesse estado.

- O esconderijo eu não sei. Mal vi os outros soldados das Filhas da Noite.

- E quem a atacou?

- Máscara da Morte de Câncer e Tétis de Sereia. – ela fala com rancor

- Onde?

- Cataratas Victória, Zimbábue.

- Enquanto delirava você falou _Mosi-oa-Tunya _o que significa

- É o nome das cataratas na língua nativa...eu...tive missões lá então aprendi um pouco.

- Que missões?

A guerreira se cala, e desmaia as privações foram grandes e o esforço maior ainda. Mas fora o suficiente. Saori ordena que entrem em contato com o grupo de Mu e o envie para o Zimbábue.

---------

Zimbábue

O complexo arqueológico do Grande Zimbábue, parece ter sido a capital de um antigo império. As impressionantes construções se estendem por uma área de 720 hectares. Aioros e Saga estão impressionados.

- Interessante não é? Não tem a beleza refinada da Grécia mas ainda assim possuiu uma beleza rústica não acha?

- Beleza? Esse vácuo geográfico? Essas paredes nuas? – Afrodite continua a reclamar – Vocês decididamente não sabem o que é belo...

Ao se aproximar do Muro do Grande Recinto, uma parede de granito de dez metros de altura e cinco de espessura, Afrodite admite certa imponência, beleza? Nunca!

Saga insistiu para que não se separassem e Mu sugeriu as armaduras só que os outros discordaram, por isso eles foram à paisana, mas carregando as urnas para evitar surpresas desagradáveis.

- Eu deveria ter ido com Mu e os outros – Afrodite fala – As cataratas devem ser lindas...

- São lindas, mas você está aqui e vai nos ajudar a encontrar alguma coisa que indique a presença de um cavaleiro.

- Mas ainda não entendi o motivo de estarmos aqui.

- Eu sou o motivo de virem aqui.

Um homem negro, trajando roupas simples e meio gastas, aparência de quem está acostumado a trabalhar debaixo de sol forte e falando um grego carregado de sotaque sai do complexo e caminha na direção deles.

- Gunnar! – Aioros exclama abrindo os braços na direção do homem

- Quem é?

- Gunnar já foi o cavaleiro de prata de Órion mas entregou a armadura e abdicou das funções pouco antes da morte de Shion – explica Saga

- Atualmente eu sou um dos agentes extra-oficiais do Santuário nas horas vagas.

Aioros está surpreso, jamais esperava encontrar o velho amigo ali. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Gunnar conta que algumas pessoas viram uma briga nos arredores do complexo e que os envolvidos foram vistos também nas cataratas.

- O lugar não parece palco de um combate de cavaleiros.

- Eles lutaram nas cavernas, me acompanhem.

As cavernas, ornadas com pássaros entalhados em pedra, realmente pareciam o local de combate entre dois cavaleiros. As paredes foram reforçadas com vigas e as autoridades bloquearam o acesso ao seu interior.

Algumas marcas de sangue enfeitam as paredes, algumas esculturas foram destruídas, uma delas parece ter sido usada como marreta.

- Agora sim, esse lugar realmente parece ter sido usado pelo Máscara – Aioros diz – cheira igualzinho à casa dele.

- Hm?

- CHOQUE NEGRO!

Vindo de nenhum lugar aparente uma potente descarga elétrica atinge aos três dourados que caem desacordados.

- Três com um golpe. Essas criaturas são patéticas. Só faltam mais três...vai ser ainda mais simples.

Gunnar sorri e se vira para a saída da caverna, mal havia dado três passos e sente que algo estranho, um perfume. Ele começa a ficar zonzo, antes que continue a se sentir mal algo se choca contra seu estômago lançando-o ao chão.

Ele tenta se levantar mas se sente ainda mais fraco, uma fina dor em seu pescoço o faz levar a mão ao lugar, onde encontra um objeto.

- Droga...u-uma..uma...

- Rosa vermelha. – diz Afrodite saindo das sombras

- Três com um golpe? Patético é você cavaleiro negro, patético e presunçoso.

- Como...como...

- O verdadeiro Gunnar jamais teria caído na minha ilusão ou atacado pelas costas – diz Saga espanando a poeira do corpo – Pode abandonar essa forma, Lyumurades Negro.

A forma do forte jovem negro se desfaz dando lugar a uma criatura magra de olhos doentios e palidez mortal, vestido com escamas negras. O rapaz se ergue cambaleante e os observa espantado.

- Vocês já sabiam? Eu...quando vocês...?

- O corpo do verdadeiro Gunnar está caído no fundo da caverna – Aioros aponta – Assim que viu o cadáver Saga atingiu você com a Ilusão Diabólica. E após o seu ataque Afrodite o envenenou. Devia ter preparado melhor a armadilha.

- Não morrerá ainda, controlei a dose para que tenha tempo de nos contar sobre seus mestres.

O rapaz se encosta a uma parede, seus olhos querem fechar, mas ele não pretende se render, ele viu o que foi feito da outra marina derrotada.

- Sintam meu choque negro novamente!

Saga dá um passo à frente e detém o golpe com uma das mãos.

- O verdadeiro Lyumurades quase teve o coração transpassado pela corrente de Andrômeda e nem ao menos arranhou Fênix – Gêmeos bate as mãos como se quisesse limpá-las – Acha que você, uma cópia barata, teria mais sorte contra três cavaleiros de ouro? Fale por bem ou o forçarei com minha ilusão.

- Iaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...!

Apavorado o marina corre para fora das cavernas à procura de um local mais amplo. Ao saírem calmamente atrás dele os dourados vêem que ele assumiu a forma de Dohko de Libra.

- Rozân Hyakuryu ha!

- Protejam-se! – diz Saga empurrando os outros para o lado.

O ataque se choca contra a parede selando a caverna. Os tijolos caem sobre os cavaleiros. Sem esperar que eles se recuperem o adversário torna-se Eaque de Garuda

- Vôo de Garuda!

- Pragaaaaa! – Afrodite não se levantou a tempo e foi jogado aos céus.

- Mudar de forma não vai lhe salvar – Aioros veste sua armadura, apesar de enfraquecido as metamorfoses do cavaleiro negro podem acabar sendo perigosas.

Ele corre desesperadamente pelo complexo se escondendo e atacando de surpresa.

- Desista, você não pode vencer! – diz Saga esquivando do pó de diamante lançado pelo marina

- Mas posso levar vocês comigo! – ele responde assumindo a forma de Seiya – Cometa de Pégaso!

Saga novamente detém o ataque e o devolve mas Lyumurades assume a forma de Mu e aparece atrás dele.

- Não...- é tudo o que Saga consegue dizer.

- Extinção...

- Destruição Infinita!

Aioros se adianta e, com centenas de flechas douradas, acerta o guerreiro que cai de joelhos, Saga aproveita e salta para longe .

Afrodite cai no chão um instante depois, ele havia invocado sua armadura e assim protegeu-se da queda fatal. Levantando-se levemente atordoado ele vê o adversário ajoelhado sem o elmo, sangrando. E fica horrorizado pela aparência dele.

- Miserável! Como uma criatura tão grotesca e bizarra quanto você se atreve a atacar alguém como eu?

- Sua... sua beleza..será sua ruína...narcisista idiota... – ele se ergue novamente.

- A proteção de sua armadura realmente é impressionante – Aioros está espantado – você deveria ter sido atravessado mas sofreu apenas algumas lacerações.

- Isso...vai permitir..que eu...acabe...com vocês...- tentando uma última metamorfose ele assume a aparência de Shaka de Virgem. – Tenbu...Ho...

- Destruição Infinita!

- Explosão Galáctica!

- Rosas Piranhas!

Diante da possibilidade de ficarem indefesos diante do golpe supremo do cavaleiro de Virgem os três dourados esquecem os escrúpulos e atacam em conjunto, o marina cai, enfraquecido, mas vivo.

- O que houve com Máscara da Morte?

- Se contar...morrerei...

- Morrerá de qualquer jeito – diz Afrodite – por melhor que seja sua armadura você foi atingido por nós três ao mesmo tempo, e está envenenado...não vai viver muito. Posso aliviar sua dor se colaborar conosco.

- ...não...há...alívio...

------------------------

Cataratas Vitória.

Mu havia acordado, mas não disse a Touro e Capricórnio o motivo de sua catatonia, passara a viagem toda do hotel ao parque nacional em silêncio, como se estivesse em alerta constante, nem mesmo a luta de uns turistas japoneses para enquadrar Aldebaran e uma girafa em uma mesma foto a pedido daquele conseguiu fazê-lo sorrir.

- Ficar emburrado não vai adiantar nada, Mu – Shura está fazendo palavras cruzadas enquanto o ônibus não chega ao destino – não vai mesmo dizer o que houve?

- Já falei, cansaço, deve ter sido efeito colateral do confronto com aquela mulher. – desconversa

- Se fosse isso todos nós estaríamos assim. – responde o outro – elemento químico que compõe o diamante...

- Carbono...- Mu fala distraído.

Finalmente chegam ao parque e imediatamente se desvencilham dos guias e turistas e sozinhos se embrenham nas reservas.

- Deveríamos ter pedido informações, e se ele tiver sido levado rio abaixo? Nunca vamos achá-lo, pelo tempo que se passou o corpo já deve ter ido parar no mar.

- Quanto menos pessoas se envolverem nisso melhor

- Chega, Mu! – Aldebaran ergue o pobre cavaleiro de Áries pelos ombros. – Sou seu amigo e extremamente paciente mas não agüento esse mistério!Pode começar a dizer o que aconteceu naquela noite.

- Agora não amigo...temos companhia...

Continua...

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**ATOS DE VINGANÇA**

Capítulo 7

Mansão Solo

Sorento está preocupado, desde que se livrou de Posseidon Julian Solo tem ficado completamente isolado de qualquer contato com esse mundo, mas os acontecimentos da noite anterior puseram essa cortina de fumaça em risco.

Para evitar que o jovem lembrasse do que fez quando governava os mares o marina de Sirene sugeriu que ele fosse a um cruzeiro onde ocorreria a festa de casamento de um de seus sócios na manhã imediata à chegada dos cavaleiros de Athena. Apesar de lamentar ter de ir sem o amigo, Julian se despediu dos cavaleiros já acordados e saiu. Isso foi há quatro dias.

Sorento, Dohko, e Kanon deram graças aos céus do rapaz ter se tornado tão distraído e gentil após sua experiência divina.

O motivo para tanta comoção está na adega mais profunda e distante da mansão Solo.

- SOLTEM-ME! O QUE FIZERAM COM MANU? MANDAREI TODOS VOCÊS PARA O MUNDO DOS DEMÔNIOS!

- Nenhuma evolução? – pergunta consternado Sorento.

- Ele parou de nos ameaçar com o mundo das chacinas...- Aioria sorri triste.

- Pessoal, acho bom pensarem em algo rápido – Milo olha para Shaka meio assustado meio com pena – se eu continuar a picá-lo nesse ritmo ele acabará desenvolvendo imunidade ao meu golpe.

Shaka estava sentado preso nas correntes dos escudos de libra, com os nunchakus servindo de algemas, sua armadura estava lacrada na urna pelas outras armas e o esquife de gelo de Camus garantia que não fosse sair dali por muito tempo. Sorento e Milo o anestesiaram com a sinfonia sem saída e a agulha escarlate, ainda assim Virgem se debatia.

- Perdoe-me, ó Buda! Não posso evitar que o ódio queime em meu coração! Tudo o que desejo agora é vingar a inocente chama apagada por essas criaturas...

- Sinto muito, Shaka...

Camus baixa a temperatura de tal forma que Virgem desmaia de hipotermia.

ooooooooo

Quatro dias antes

- Ma...Manu...eu...eu pensei que...

Shaka chora de felicidade, durante seu treinamento para sagrar-se como cavaleiro de Virgem fora forçado a renunciar aos apelos mundanos, mas isso não o impediu de amar. Amou e amou com intensidade como qualquer ser humano, a diferença é que não expressou esse amor de maneira física mas espiritual.

A jovem Manu de bom grado teria aceitado toda e qualquer provação e privação para ficar ao lado de seu amado, mas respeitou a decisão deste, aceitando-lhe o carinho como ele poderia lhe dar, sem pedir mais nada.

- Não fale, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui.- ela também chora – venha, consegue levantar?

Ele se ergue e permite que ela o ajude a ir até seu quarto, e lá a jovem o deixa por alguns instantes, enquanto volta com pomadas para suas queimaduras. Enquanto ela trata silenciosamente de suas feridas o cavaleiro a observa, ela está tão bela quanto ele se lembrava.

- Manu, como chegou aqui?

- Eu nunca saí de perto de você Shaka – ela responde sem encará-lo – quando você veio para a Grécia eu saí da Índia alguns anos depois.

- Mas...por quê?

- Não consegui me casar com outra pessoa, e a vida religiosa me fazia sentir você ainda mais próximo...eu tive de vir. – Ela acaricia seus cabelos.

- O quê você fez durante todo esse tempo? – ele está maravilhado com a possibilidade de vê-la novamente

- Trabalhei como pude e...bom...Instalei-me próximo ao Santuário. – diz ela – na esperança de vê-lo de vez em quando,mas nunca tive coragem de me aproximar. Depois do que houve com o Sr. Solo, dei um jeito de trabalhar aqui.

- Foi uma boa idéia- ele sorri – assim você fica próxima do Santuário, e em um ambiente até que saudável...vá para o Santuário.

- Ele segura-lhe as mãos.

- Como? – ela pergunta surpresa

- Vá para lá, Athena com certeza a acolheria.

- Não, eu não poderia. Eu acabaria atrapalhando seu trabalho como cavaleiro...- ela tenta se soltar.

- Isso quem decide sou eu, Manu

Sentando-se na cama ele faz sentar-se ao seu lado. Anos de distância e ele não vai perdê-la de novo.

- Olhe,- ele fala olhando-a diretamente nos olhos- você veio até aqui, deve ter passado maus momentos por minha causa, o mínimo que posso fazer é lhe levar para perto de mim.

- E sua função como cavaleiro? – Manu está esperançosa mas se mantém realista.

- Se for esse o problema posso pedir que Athena me libere das funções,- ele nem acredita no que está dizendo – após essa missão, eu treino um novo cavaleiro para me substituir e nós ficaremos juntos.

- O que você está falando? – a jovem se choca

- Fui ao inferno por Athena, me sacrifiquei como nenhum outro homem no mundo faria. Confrontei deuses e demônios face a face, cumpri minha missão. – Shaka parece decidido – Ela é uma deusa bondosa e compreensiva, com certeza atenderia meu pedido. Isso já aconteceu no passado

Manu não acredita no que está ouvindo, parece um verdadeiro sonho.

- Você...aceitaria? – Shaka pergunta.

- Sim, sim, sim! – ela o beija, com a fúria de um amor há muito reprimido.

ooooooooo

Aioria não conseguiu dormir. O combate no templo submarino o deixou apreensivo, o nível dos adversários parecia bem alto. O cavaleiro misterioso que atacara Milo era particularmente forte, apesar de ter caído com apenas um golpe foram necessários vinte pra atravessar-lhe a armadura. E o pior é que não conseguiram interrogar a nenhum deles.

- Espero que esteja se saindo melhor, irmão...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Um grito! Será que alguém os seguiu até a mansão? Sem perder tempo Aioria corre na direção do som, encontra-se com Sorento e Camus no corredor.

- Vocês ouviram também?

- Sim, vem do andar de cima! Vamos rápido.

Correndo pelas escadas eles alcançam o quinto andar, os gritos aumentam, desesperados, entrecortados com soluços não é possível que os heróis entendam o que a pessoa quem dizer, a única certeza é que está sofrendo.

Eles alcançam a fonte dos gritos é...o quarto de Shaka!

- NÃO...ahn...EU...IMPLORO...ahhhh...SENHOR SORENTO ,SENHOR SOLO,...ALGUÉM...POR FAAAAAAAAHHHHNN!

Do lado de fora os outros se entreolham surpresos, por que tais gritos viriam do quarto de Virgem?

- Shaka! Você está aí? – Camus bate repetidas vezes na porta

Sorento tenta abrir a porta mas ela se recusa a abrir.

- Não quer abrir...

- Sai da frente! LIGHTNING PLASMA!

Após arrombar a porta Aioria deseja não tê-lo feito, quase vinte anos como cavaleiro não o prepararam para aquela cena. Shaka, o cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem, tido como o homem mais próximo de Deus estava...estava...a idéia não se formava em sua mente, ele simplesmente não conseguia absorver o que via. O cavaleiro de Virgem estava violentando uma das criadas da mansão. E mais o mais incrível é que agia como se ela estivesse se entregando por vontade própria, completamente indiferente a seus gritos e convulsões.

- Shaka o que significa isso? – Camus pergunta boquiaberto

- Senhor...Sorento...so..AHHHHHHH...cor...ro...

Shaka nem ao menos alterou o seu ritmo quando a porta se estilhaçou com o golpe de leão, continuou como se nada houvesse acontecido. Os gritos de surpresa não lhe importavam, estava solenemente ignorando os recém-chegados.

Camus corre para ele e tenta tirá-lo de cima da jovem e aí, somente aí ele provoca uma comoção. Um violento golpe com o cosmo arremessa Camus contra a parede.

ooooooooo

- Sha...ka...eu senti tanto a sua faltaaangh...

- Shhhh...

Virgem está extasiado, não esperava que o tão sonhado reencontro fosse ocorrer naquela situação tão adversa, mas não importava, Manu era a luz que faltava nessa hora sombria.

- Espero que tenha se divertido cavaleiro por que agora a mulher vem conosco. – alguém lhe segura os ombros com força.

Um cavaleiro negro! Foram descuidados, deveriam ter tomado mais precauções ao abandonar o Santuário Submarino, agora puseram Julian Solo em perigo. Não, pior! Manu podia sofrer por esse descuido. Não, aquela visão demoníaca mostrada pelas Erínias não vai se realizar, ele não pode e não vai permitir.

BRAAAAAMMMM!

ooooooooo

- O que deu em você, homem? Pare com isso imediatamente. Não precisamos de um confronto entre dourados agora. – diz Camus se erguendo

ooooooooo

- Não adianta lutar, idiota, essa vagabunda virá conosco e você vai assistir.

ooooooooo

- Ouça minha voz, ser maligno, não permitirei que machuque essa jovem. – Shaka se ergue da cama ficando entre eles e a mulher.

- Machucá-la? Acorde, Shaka! Você é o único que a está ferindo.

ooooooooo

- De o máximo de si, lacaio de Athena, isto é, se ainda tiver fôlego...

ooooooooo

Sem pensar duas vezes Shaka ataca seus adversários, que se separam deixando que o cosmo de Virgem destrua o batente da porta e o quadro da mãe de Solo que estava no corredor.

Sorento aproveita a distração e dá a volta no quarto, pegando a jovem em seus braços.

- Senhor..Sorento...eu..não queria...eu..

- Vai ficar tudo bem, calma.

ooooooooo

- Socorro, Shaka!

- Você agora será minha hehehehee

ooooooooo

- Shaka, por favor fique calmo, e nos escute.

ooooooooo

- Oras, você já teve a sua parte agora é a nossa vez, somos tão legais que você até poderá assistir.

ooooooooo

O abuso dos cavaleiros negros não tem tamanho, eles estão dispostos a agredir sua amada na sua frente, quem eles pensam que estão enfrentando?

Shaka, apesar de comedido, não tem, como já havia dito a Shun nas doze casas, a mínima compaixão com seus inimigos, a grande diferença entre ele e Câncer nesse quesito é que o um mata por prazer e o outro por necessidade.

- Eu pretendia deixá-los vivos e interrogá-los, mas mudei de idéia, serão queimados nas chamas do inferno como pecadores que são!

- Shaka, pare, não queremos lutar! – Sorento nunca viu o cavaleiro em combate mas sabe que alguém com certeza morrerá se o enfrentarem.

- Se ele não houve a razão, Sorento, talvez a sinta. LIGHTNING BOLT!

Shakaé atingido e cai atrás da cama. Sorento corre para fora do quarto com a jovem. Camus puxa Aiolia pelos ombros e também saem correndo, foi a conta certa, quando viram a esquina do corredor Shaka simplesmente destruiu o quarto ao se erguer.

- Céus! – Aioria protege a cabeça – Precisamos detê-lo antes que ele comece a lutar pra valer.

- Chame Dohko e Milo, - diz Camus - Sorento você está com sua flauta?

- Sim. A peguei assim que ouvi o grito.

- Aioria vá! Pegue a menina e deixe em um quarto qualquer e chame Dohko e Milo. E que tragam as armas de Libra, eu tive uma idéia.

Shaka corre pelo corredor preparado para seguir os adversários escada abaixo, mas ao fazer a curva encontra Camus de braços erguidos e mãos entrelaçadas esperando por ele.

- EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Pego de surpresa e à queima roupa Virgem é jogado pela janela.

- Agora, Sorento! Toque!

A música de Sorento começa, suas notas ecoam pela mansão chegando ao jardim. Ao ouvir a música Shaka pára de lutar tentando tampar os ouvidos. Como não funciona ele ataca a esmo tentando atingir a fonte do som.

Dohko e Milo chegam até eles pouco depois.

- Qual o motivo disso tudo, Camus? – pergunta o mais antigo dos cavaleiros

- Prestem atenção – diz Camus – Ao meu sinal atacaremos juntos. Shaka não está em seu juízo perfeito. Precisa ser detido.

- Mas porquê?

- Por que se não fizermos isso ele reduzirá a Mansão Solo a pó em um abrir de olhos. A flauta de Sorento sozinha não é páreo para Shaka, precisamos das armas de Libra e do veneno de Milo para enfraquecê-lo. Tudo será explicado depois. Preparem-se.

Camus sempre fora um homem razoável, se dizia que Shaka tinha de ser detido, Shaka seria detido.

Virgem abre os olhos, a energia liberada lança Sorento ao chão junto com parte da fachada do prédio.

- Agora!- diz Camus saltando sobre Shaka. – Execução Aurora!

- Agulha escarlate!

- Balanças de Libra!

Shaka é atingido pelas agulhas, envolvido pelas correntes das balanças e tem a pele congelada.

- Malditos...não vencerão um cavaleiro de Athena...

- Sorento, continue tocando, Milo dispare mais algumas agulhas – Camus continua a resfriar Shaka – não parem até desacordá-lo...

ooooooooo

Agora

Eram altas horas quando ela tinha acabado de ajeitar um dos cômodos superiores quando ouviu alguém gritar, se aproximando do banheiro viu o cavaleiro de Virgem se debatendo de dor no chão que parecia ter escorregado a atingido o espelho, e foi ajudá-lo. Como ele dizia coisas desconexas e estava com o corpo muito quente pensou que estivesse doente, levou-o para o quarto e lhe fez curativos para os cortes que sofrera com a queda.

Em seguida o homem começou a beijá-la e a despi-la, apesar de seus protestos ele a possuiu chamando-a continuamente pelo nome de Manu. Finalmente Aioria, Sorento e Camus entraram no quarto e a resgataram. Agora ela está em uma das suítes longe de qualquer dos cavaleiros achando que Shaka foi levado para longe por Sorento. Ficara traumatizada.

Kanon não consegue acreditar como Shaka foi capaz de agredira a jovem. Depois de ouvir o relato dela de seus salvadores e do descontrolado cavaleiro de Virgem tomou uma decisão.

- Afastem-se – ele diz – vou atingi-lo com minha ilusão, não sei que efeito isso terá em Shaka, ainda mais nesse estado.

- É arriscado...- Milo está inseguro

- Não me comparo a Saga nesse quesito mas se não fizermos isso ele se libertará mais cedo ou mais tarde- Kanon retruca afastando Milo- Além do mais ele é um dos mais fortes de nós, senão **o** mais forte. Precisamos saber o que aconteceu.

- Faça-o – dizem Aioria, Camus e Dohko.

Kanon observa o adormecido Shaka e sem mais esperar lança o ataque.Que Athena os proteja...

- Satã Imperial!

Continua...

* * *

Não ficou exatamente o que eu desejava, ainda assim espero que não tenha ficado muuuuuiiiiito ruim.

Agora que estou de férias terei mais tempo para escrever e revisar os capítulos.

Gostaria que mandassem reviews,mesmo que tenham detestado a história para que eu possa melhorar no futuro.


	8. Chapter 8

Atos de Vingança

Capítulo 8

BRAKK!

-Onde estão suas bravatas agora? Não é tão corajoso sem sua armadura não é? – ri Nicomedes de Notus, Guerreiro do Vento Sul enquanto acerta o cavaleiro de Câncer repetidas vezes.

-Não...lembro...de usar a armadura...quando te nocauteei em Veneza...

SHRAKK!

Usando o cosmo Nicomedes chicoteia o cavaleiro com poderosas e finas correntes de ar quente, atingindo-o nas costas, rosto e genitais.

Desde que foi capturado Máscara da Morte passa o dia pendurado pelos pulsos só sendo solto para comer o suficiente para não morrer de inanição. A diminuta cela e o corpo do cavaleiro estão cobertos de dejetos. Mas, apesar disso Câncer não dá o braço a torcer, preferindo forçar gargalhadas. Notus não suporta sua ironia e continua a tortura, que começou no primeiro dia de cativeiro, há quase dois anos

-Ria enquanto puder, eu vou matar você.

SLASH!

-Quando...quiser...

SLASH!

-Não sei o motivo para não me deixarem destruí-lo, mas não importa...torturar você é tão divertido quanto.- Notus está extremamente irritado, duas horas de torturas diárias, e o homem não cede!

Um redemoinho faz com que Máscara faça um giro de 360º o que rasga seus pulsos de encontro às algemas.

-Argh! – ele rosna.

-Pare de ser arrogante – agora Notus está chutando repetidamente partes remotas da anatomia do cavaleiro – está aqui sozinho, a um passo de se afogar na própria merda...se renda! Chore, implore pela piedade que não virá!

-Nggg...

Mordendo os lábios para não gritar Câncer tenta formar uma barreira com seu cosmo, porém ela cede com poucos golpes. Vendo isso o torturador vai à loucura, atingindo-o aonde consegue lacerando cada vez mais o já enfraquecido corpo.

-PARE IMEDIATAMENTE!- ordena uma voz feminina

-Selene? Eu só estou brincando um pouco.

-Em sua outra vida você era mais comedido, Nicomedes...- ela fala tocando no ombro dele

-Ele não merece compaixão – ele se vira para a jovem- e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu meu...

-Não conclua.

Surpreso com a atitude dela, o guerreiro acerta outro golpe em Máscara da Morte.

-Ficou surdo, Notus? – ela lhe segura o pulso e o encara nos olhos.

-Por quê você o defende? – responde o homem por entre os dentes.

-Não o defendo, mas as ordens são de não matá-lo. – sustentando o olhar dele o leva para fora da cela – Vai querer contrariar nossas deusas?

-Não...sou grato a elas pela segunda chance...- responde ele baixando os olhos – mas pensei que você...

-Não pense Notus, não pense – ela fala olhando para dentro da cela – você acabará tirando conclusões erradas. Os outros três ventos o esperam. Vá.

-Você...?

-Desculpe – ela fala num tom conciliador – não lhe devo satisfações, sou grata pelo que fez por mim no passado mas não confunda as coisas, sou a Sacerdotisa de Nêmesis, você é meu subordinado e não meu **amigo.**

-Entendo...- ele volta à cela, pega o elmo e acerta o rosto de Câncer pela última vez com ele – Com sua licença, senhora.

Após uma reverência ele se retira deixando Selene só. Ela entra na cela e fecha a porta. A única luz vem de uma vela.

-Máscara? – ela pergunta tocando-lhe o rosto – como você está?

Ele golfa sangue no impecável manto branco da sacerdotisa, de propósito. Em vez de se irritar ela ri.

-Parece que está se saindo muito bem.

Ela o solta das correntes e oferece uma tigela com uma sopa rala, a qual ele rapidamente aceita e toma de um só gole.

-Não entendi...- ele geme enquanto tenta limpar a barba desgrenhada

-Prefere ficar pendurado?

-Pelo menos eu sabia porque estava pendurado. Não é a primeira vez que faz isso.

-Isso o quê?

-Dar um esporro no seu homem por me torturar.

A única resposta que ele tem é um tapa violento no rosto e a colocação telecinética das algemas novamente em seus pulsos.

-Qual o drama? – pergunta ele surpreso

-A idéia que você faz de mim. – ela responde se dirigindo para a porta

-Nunca fez nada para me provar o contrário. – há uma leve pontada de raiva em sua voz.

-Veneza não conta? – ela o olha por sobre os ombros.

-Você estava nitidamente a trabalho – ele sorri – e trabalhou bem, como alguém da sua laia deveria.

-Calhorda! – Ela crava as unhas em suas feridas – Nunca menti, NUNCA!

-Arrrrghhhhhh...é? E aquela cena que há vinte anos?

-Você matou a todos antes que pudéssemos explicar...

-Não havia o que explicar...você era o inimigo, devia morrer – ele responde convicto, olhando fixamente para os olhos da adversária.

-SAGA era o inimigo, você nem ao menos me ouviu naquela época! – ela começa a se descontrolar, cravando ainda mais as unhas

-O Grande Mestre...arrrrr...enviou-me naquela missão.

**-SAGA** o enviou! Não se faça de ingênuo, você podia ter acreditado em mim e nos Ventos.

-Eles mataram César de Éolo, Mestre da Torre dos Ventos! Como você queria que eu acreditasse em guerreiros que traem seus líderes?

Ela se afasta e o encara, incrédula.

-Você fugiu do treinamento na Sicília, serviu a Selene, deusa da Lua, assumindo seu nome, depois ajudou na rebelião dos Ventos contra o Santuário e agora serve à Nêmesis e às Erínias! - Cancêr continua

**-HIPÓCRITA**! Se fui uma traidora e você? Poderia ter enfrentado Saga ao saber da verdade mas não o fez! Preferiu segui-lo!

-Na época eu acreditava nele! A força define a justiça, era essa a minha visão, fiz o que achava certo! E você? Qual a sua desculpa para ter feito que fez? Diz que agiu certo na época, e agora? Vai ajudar essas deusas birutas a matar Athena!

-Ela derramou o sangue de seus ancestrais! Merece morrer. Vamos purificar a Terra de canalhas arrogantes como você.

O cavaleiro balança a cabeça sorrindo, é incrível como falar com essa mulher lhe dá uma sensação de deja vú de si mesmo.

-Você não passa de uma idiota, Selene.Uma vadia traidora e idiota, assim que sair daqui vou lhe provar isso.

-Não sei por que estou perdendo meu tempo com você!

Furiosa, desfere contra ele uma ampla rajada que envolve completamente seu corpo. Ele resiste estoicamente, mas algum tempo depois sua cabeça pende para frente, desmaiara.Vendo isso a sacerdotisa sai sem olhar para trás e tranca a cela.

oooooo

Zimbábue, Cataratas Victória.

Aldebaran finalmente havia conseguido convencer Mu a falar o motivo de seu prolongado desmaio, porém parece que isso vai ter de esperar mais algumas horas. Talvez até outra vida se não trabalharem direito.

-Temos companhia – Mu sussurra – Disfarcem...

-Falar é fácil- diz Shura se abaixando para observar uma cobra que passava por ali – Mas de que adianta? Já fomos vistos.

-Não significa que seremos atacados imediatamente – Aldebaran olha para Mu e sorri

-Alde...- Mu percebe o que o amigo tem em mente.

-CALDOOO!

Aldebaran pensou na maneira mais louca e grotesca de distrair quem quer que seja arremessando Mu na água e se jogando atrás, como se eles não passassem de dois marmanjos brincando no rio. Quando Shura, surpreso, se aproxima da margem, Áries e Touro o agarram e puxam para dentro.

-Seus retardados! – ele não consegue evitar risadas – Molharam nossa comida!

-Pára de reclamar! – Aldebaran o afoga.

Após uns cinco minutos dessa brincadeira infantil, os cavaleiros lançam repentinamente um ataque conjunto contra as árvores próximas. Apesar de só danificarem a vegetação, acabaram por forçar seu adversário a se revelar.

Ele saltou das árvores instantes antes dela ser atingida, caindo com leveza na margem do rio. O homem traja uma armadura vermelha que lhe protege todo o corpo, as manoplas e as grevas terminam em garras, seu elmo deixa apenas a boca livre e tem duas fileiras de dentes entalhados, os únicos adornos de toda a vestimenta.

-Um boi, um carneiro e um cabrito – ele fala com uma voz abafada – vai ser uma senhora refeição.

-Como é? – Shura se põe em guarda.

-O que você ouviu. Comerei vocês e levarei seus ossos para minhas senhoras.

Os três ficar sem ação por uns instantes, é a primeira vez que eles ouvem esse tipo de ameaça. Não fora nem ao menos uma ameaça, e sim o estatuir de um fato. O guerreiro que eles têm diante de si está realmente disposto a devorá-los.

-Nem por cima do meu cadáver, rapaz!- Aldebaran sai da água – Grande Chifre!

O ataque atinge o homem em cheio no peito, ele cai sentado no chão, sem parecer abalado.

-O almoço vai lutar, hehehe isso será divertido!

Os dourados vestem suas armaduras e cercam o homem, cujo cosmo não deixa nada a dever aos seus próprios. Shura avança, errando por milímetros o braço do guerreiro; porém, este não erra e morde Capricórnio no ombro, arrancando um pedaço de sua armadura.

-Ptuí! – ele cospe as lascas de metal – espero que sua carne seja mais apetitosa que sua armadura.

O homem sorri, seus dentes são negros, brilhantes e muito afiados. Mu avança com a Revolução Estelar, que só causa dano à paisagem, miraculosamente o guerreiro escapou de todos os meteoros criados pelo cosmo de Áries.

-Quem é você afinal? – Aldebaran o agarra por trás imobilizando-o

-O carneirinho sabe. Ele não contou?- rindo ele morde o braço de Touro

-AAAAAAAU! Desgraçado!

Aldebaran berra, os dentes vararam a armadura e atingiram sua pele. Sacudindo o braço se livra do atacante que cai na lama da margem do rio.

-Hehehehehehehe, Slhep! – tirara sangue do Touro – O primeiro sangue foi seu Touro. Quem é o próximo? Ahhh, o cabrito?

Shura agita os braços em uma série de intrincados movimentos, formando uma rede de luz que avança até o inimigo destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Novamente ele recebe o golpe e não se move.

Saltando à velocidade da luz ele se aproxima de Shura suas garras prontas para rasgar-lhe o rosto, não há tempo de esquivar, então ele lhe segura as garras e ficam assim por vários minutos, medindo forças.

-Como soube que estávamos aqui?

-Seguimos vocês desde Veneza. Cansamos de delegar funções a seres inferiores como os cavaleiros negros. Estava na hora de soltar os cães hehehe...- ele sorri –MORDIDA INFERNAL!

Ele abre os braços de Shura, mordendo-lhe novamente os ombros.

-Seu louco!

Shura desfere um poderoso golpe para cima se libertando. Novamente o inimigo levou parte da armadura consigo.

-Sirvo a seres centenas de vezes mais poderosos que sua fraca deusa. Não podem evitar meus golpes enquanto eu facilmente me livro dos seus. E você sabe muito bem disso, Mu de Áries, sei que sonha com isso toda noite.

-Do que ele está falando, Mu? – apesar de não ter sido gravemente ferido, o impacto da mordida incomoda o ombro de Shura.

-Shaka, Athena e eu estávamos em um elo mental quando nossas adversárias se revelaram. – Mu olha diretamente para os olhos da máscara do homem – Nêmesis e as Fúrias, Alecto, Tisífone e Megera.

-E você tremeu de medo ao vê-las cavaleiro! – o homem fala acidamente – Mas não se preocupe lhe pouparei dessa visão aqui e agora!

Ele corre para cima de Mu, que invoca o Muro de Cristal o qual se parte com um único golpe. Aldebaran se joga de encontro ao homem, derrubando-o longe.

-Isso explica a facilidade com que ele evita nossos golpes e por que os que atingem não causam dano...- Shura se apóia em uma árvore.

-Elas são irrefreáveis, implacáveis e inevitáveis. – ele se ergue novamente – e eu, Andros de Manticore, o devorador de homens, sou um de seus mais leais servidores.

Aldebaran se aproxima calmamente do homem, agora que tudo já foi explicado e ele sabe com o que está lidando ficou mais fácil de preparar uma estratégia.

-Hm...mas você é humano certo? – ele pergunta erguendo o homem pelo pescoço

-Sim, mas não é por isso que sufocarei. Minha proteção impedirá que me esgane – Andros ri.

-Não quero esganá-lo – diz Touro – Só estava pensando em uma pequena coisa.

-Hã?

Convencido de sua superioridade o guerreiro nem ao menos se esforça para se livrar de Aldebaran.

-Sabe...a fonte de nossos poderes é o cosmo. Todas as criaturas possuem um cosmo, maior ou menor. – ele fala – Nos cavaleiros ele é particularmente bem desenvolvido. Nossas armaduras, que possuem vida própria, também têm cosmo. Por isso ao vesti-la nossos próprios poderes aumentam, se renovam até.

-Viu que não pode me matar com seus poderes e agora que me matar de tédio? – Andros debocha

-Na verdade creio que você seja particularmente fácil de matar...

Andros não gosta do rumo da conversa e resolve se soltar mas o Touro o joga de encontro a uma árvore antes que ele faça algo.

-Um cavaleiro de bronze vestindo uma armadura de ouro é capaz de lançar alguns golpes à velocidade da luz, sem o mínimo controle é claro – Aldebaran ergue seu cosmo ao máximo.

-Aldebaran do que você...- Mu não entendeu ainda aonde o amigo quer chegar com a conversa.

-Pensem. As Erínias são tidas como invencíveis, só restando às suas vítimas enlouquecer ou morrer. Já Nêmesis, embora não mate todas as suas vítimas, também é tida como inevitável não havendo defesa contra suas punições- continua o gigantesco guerreiro- Masos servos NÃO são as deusas. Logo, não possuem os mesmos poderes. Apesar de servir às Erínias ele não pode nos enlouquecer, apenas matar, mas qualquer um pode cometer um homicídio.

-Está insinuando que meu poder vem apenas da armadura?

-Basicamente. É através delas que os seus golpes de raspão nos ferem profundamente, enquanto os nossos praticamente não o incomodam. Sem ela você é mais um na multidão. Não nego sua incrível força – ele mostra o antebraço triturado de sua armadura – Mas creio que sem ela...

-Não haja chance de você vencer. – a ficha cai para Mu e Shura.

-Mas vocês ainda precisam que eu me livre de minha armadura e eu não pretendo fazer isso!

-Água mole em pedra dura... – Aldebaran se lança contra ele – Grande Chifre!

Manticore é lançado através de várias árvores. Quando se ergue os ataca violentamente despedaçando suas armaduras. A cada soco, a cada mordida mais próximo da carne dos cavaleiros.

Os dourados apesar de estarem com as armaduras quase destruídas lutam com a precisão de um relógio, avançando, recuando e se protegendo mutuamente. Quando Andros tenta usar suas garras em Mu, este o golpeia no queixo lançando-o nos braço do Touro que o imobiliza.

-Shura, Mu agora!

-Excalibur!

-Revolução Estelar!

-Isso não basta para partir minha armadura. – Manticore nem pisca com o ataque

Aldebaran solta o adversário e lança o Grande Chifre à queima roupa, fazendo com que Manticore vá quicando com o peito nas das pedras do rio até uma ilhota no meio do leito.

-Não vão escapar...- ele está um pouco zonzo

-Mu. – Shura fala com um sorriso enquanto se aproxima – está vendo o que estou vendo?

-Sim, rachamos a armadura dele – fala o ariano triunfante

-Hm? – Andros tateia sua armadura e encontra uma fissura

-Tive uma idéia. - Shura olha para Aldebaran que sorri confirmando

-Qual? – responde Mu – Darmos a esse "devorador de homens" mais do que ele pode mastigar?

-Eu e Shura "descascamos" a armadura...- Touro estala os dedos.

- E você "criva" esse _hombre_ de balas.- Shura ergue os braços

-PODEM VIR! LAMBEREI A CARNE DE SEUS OSSOS!– Manticore grita correndo até eles – MORDIDA INFERNAL!

-EXCALIBUR! – grita Shura dando uma poderosa estocada

-GRANDE CHIFRE! – Aldebaran lança o ataque um segundo depois

**KRAKOOOOMMM!**

Manticore é jogado sobre outro rochedo, que se parte com o impacto mas impediu que fosse arrastado pela correnteza rio abaixo. Ao se erguer vê cacos de sua poderosa armadura vermelha sendo levados pela forte correnteza, os cavaleiros concentraram os ataques no mesmo ponto, sua proteção fora vazada.

Eles lutaram durante toda a tarde através da floresta, no meio do rio, contra e a favor de sua correnteza estão exaustos. Estão no topo da Catarata, em uma ilhota a quinhentos metros da queda principal. As primeiras estrelas começaram a despontar no céu. O combate chegou ao fim.

-Impossível...

-Realizar o impossível é a tarefa de todo cavaleiro de Athena.

O cosmo de Mu ilumina o céu com estrelas. Nesse momento todos aqueles que olham para o firmamento vêem a nova constelação criada por Áries, uma constelação de estrelas cadentes.

-REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!

-AAAAAAAHHHH...!

O servo das deusas da Vingança é atingido no peito pelo golpe de Mu. Os impactos das centenas de estrelas cadentes criadas pelo dourado concentradas no mesmo ponto lançam seu corpo cachoeira abaixo, em uma queda cento e cinco metros de altura. É o fim de Andros de Manticore.

Touro e Capricórnio se aproximam de Mu. Os três se congratulam em silêncio pela árdua vitória e se deixam cair na areia onde, cansados, adormecem ao som da cachoeira.

Continua...

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Atos de Vingança

Capítulo 9

"Nós o havíamos perdido em Veneza, mesmo sem armadura e pego de surpresa ele conseguiu deter nossos soldados. Armamos novas emboscadas porém ele sempre dava um jeito de escapar. Às vezes nem lutava direito, bastava derrubar um de nós e se dava por satisfeito desaparecendo em seguida.

Em um desses combates ele conseguiu informações sobre uma de nossas bases operacionais aqui no Zimbábue. Não posso garantir se a informação era verdadeira, ou outra armadilha pra o Cavaleiro de Câncer. Tudo o que sei é que o homem veio.

Quem foi o encarregado de enfrentá-lo? Não sei e é a mais pura verdade, nós não tínhamos acesso às outras armaduras, jamais pudemos vê-las. Atuamos em bases isoladas. Nossas ordens eram dadas diretamente por Selene.

Eu sei, por exemplo, que o cavaleiro de bronze do Lince morreu, mas nunca soube qual de nós foi seu assassino.

Hah...Órion, ou melhor, o antigo cavaleiro de Órion, fora morto quando Máscara da Morte estava aqui. Dano colateral talvez. Quando sondei a mente de Aioros e lá vi Órion assumi sua forma, pois dos três considerei Sagitário o mais crédulo e já sabia que Gunnar havia morrido. Mas jamais imaginaria que o corpo de Gunnar estivesse jazendo na caverna quando me avisaram para que não teria problemas com ele. Talvez eu realmente devesse ter planejado melhor minha armadilha.

Tétis negra?...Ah... Grande mulher, ótima guerreira. Parece que não foi o suficiente. Ela foi derrotada em combate por Câncer e pela verdadeira Sereia. Mas em vez de lutar até a morte tentou fugir de volta para nossa base. Foi interceptada por ele e...por um de nós...ahhhhhhrg...

Dispenso sua misericórdia!...me deixem...morrer...em paz..."

00000000

"Eu...eu era a encarregada de me livrar dos cavaleiros espalhados pelo mundo. Tentei montar uma base no Grande Zimbábue. Porém o antigo cavaleiro de Órion me enfrentou. Se o idiota ainda usasse uma armadura poderia ter durado mais, ainda assim ele lutou bem. Matei-o e joguei seu corpo no fundo das cavernas do complexo.

Após esse combate escolhi como minha base uma caverna próxima às cataratas, sendo um lugar bem movimentado, além de um parque nacional, não esperava provocar suspeitas ficando lá. E foi o que aconteceu.

A verdadeira marina de Sereia, pelo que entendi, havia se encontrado com Câncer nas Ilhas Gregas, eles fizeram uma espécie de acordo. Ela também sabia de nós, e quando o viu chegar ao local onde investigava um de nossos ataques juntaram forças. Ela para proteger Julian Solo, ele para cumprir a missão que Athena lhe confiara.

Por isso ele não estava despreparado quando nos encontramos, ela lhe fornecia informações e vice-versa. Sabiam de mim, sabiam da morte de Gunnar de Órion. Foi graças a eles que vocês não souberam disso. Eles queriam que nos sentíssemos seguros e cometêssemos erros. Foi o que eu fiz.

Que me importava se ela era a verdadeira Tétis? Iríamos lutar e ponto. Só que enquanto lutávamos Máscara da Morte conseguiu reunir todas as informações que podia de meu esconderijo. O suficiente para enviar um alerta vermelho para o Santuário.

Como Tétis havia sido tão 'bondosa e atenciosa', nas palavras do próprio Máscara da Morte, ele resolveu ajudar a me derrotar antes de ir embora. Não podia enfrentar os dois, não sozinha. Apesar de eu ter conseguido ferir bastante a Tétis, Câncer não havia nem ao menos quebrado uma unha enquanto investigava minhas acomodações e derrubava meus aliados.

Perdi sim! Admito que fui derrotada! Mas foi covardia, dois contra um! Eu me joguei para fora da caverna e tentei nadar para a liberdade mas eles me seguiram. Se não o tivessem feito talvez ainda estivessem vivos.

Nossas deusas não toleram fracassos. E nós havíamos falhado muito. Nêmesis enviou um de seus mais poderosos guerreiros para me vigiar e garantir que não houvesse erros. Foi o que ele fez...

Tétis, e Máscara da Morte mal puderam se defender. Eu mesma cheguei a ajudá-los pois aquele guerreiro fora enviado com ordens de me matar caso eu fracassasse. Nós, Tétis e eu, mal ajudamos Câncer. Ele lutou praticamente sozinho.

- Usar uma armadura igual a minha não significa que seja igual a mim. – Máscara da Morte disse enquanto amparava Tétis em seus braços.

- Não pretendo ser igual a você – nosso algoz lhe retrucou – Sou tudo o que você é e ao mesmo tempo sou completamente SUPERIOR a você. Vim punir-lhe por seus pecados...sou seu NÊMESIS. Não pode me vencer, mas seria um tanto anticlimático se você não tentasse. – concluiu ele rindo

Quando Câncer ouviu isso não se conteve, soltou Tétis e avançou contra ele. Eu me lembro bem dessa cena. Máscara da Morte lutou como um demônio por sua vida. Tentou até mesmo proteger Tétis e a mim. Foi em vão.

- Ondas do Inferno!

- Dê tudo o que tem- ele nem se deu ao luxo de esquivar - seu máximo não é suficiente nem para que eu considere seu como poder ínfimo.

Após isso nós três atacamos juntos, fomos repelidos apenas com seu manto. Tétis foi levada pela correnteza, e eu só fiquei acordada o suficiente para vê-lo atacar Máscara da Morte com todo o seu poder..."

ooooooo

As deusas da Vingança escolheram como refúgio um antigo templo, soterrado por um grande terremoto séculos atrás. Entre suas fundações e alojamentos para sacerdotes se espalham os vários servos das deusas.

Um deles costuma passar longas horas em um dos maiores salões descarregando suas energias contra as imagens dos deuses. Ele é Nicomedes de Notus, o guerreiro do Vento Sul.

Ele guarda em seu coração rancor suficiente para que as próprias Erínias o temam, se tal sentimento pudesse existir em seus corações gélidos.

- Quando você parar de bancar o iconoclasta eu gostaria de lhe falar, Notus.

- Que quer, Filipe? – pergunta Nicomedes enquanto estraçalha uma imagem de Zeus.

Filipe de Eurus é um dos mais antigos aliados e amigos de Nicomedes, juntos receberam as armaduras dos ventos sul e leste respectivamente. Juntos decidiram intervir no Santuário de Athena quando da traição de Saga. E também juntos caíram sob os golpes do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Primeiro que pare com essa infantilidade. - Eurus retira seu elmo alado, característica comum às armaduras dos ventos.

- Infantilidade?INFANTILIDADE?QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME ACUSAR DE SER INFANTIL? – outra imagem se vai.

- Bóreas e Zéfiro eram tidos como violentos e intransigentes...- Filipe suspira – Creio que os mitólogos não estudaram direito a influência de Notus.

- Você veio aqui só para discutir mitologia?

- Não, vim aqui para pedir que pare com essa humilhação que já dura décadas! Nem do outro lado você sossegou! Esqueça-a!

- Do que você está falando?

Sem paciência Notus segura Nicomedes por ambas orelhas e bate sua nuca contra a parede.

- SELENE! É disso que falo!

- Você está bêbado?

- Pfffffff...- Filipe encara o chão – Olha, Nico, você pode mentir pra Orestes, Máximus, pros Cavaleiros Negros, pros Cães das Erínias, pros Nêmesis e até para as deusas da Vingança pessoalmente. A mim você não engana.

- Não tenho motivo para lhe enganar, nem a ninguém. – Notus se afasta de Eurus e caminha para fora do salão

- Então pare com isso! Você se tornou obsessivo! Acha que não percebi o motivo pelo qual tortura Máscara todos os dias, às vezes até o dia inteiro?Você não é nem nunca foi sádico!

- Torturo-o por que ele merece! Ele traiu Athena!

- Besteira! Sob o cetro de Éolo servíamos a Zeus! E também o traímos, lembra-se? – ele sussurra

- Foi para um bem maior...

- Está falando igual a Câncer! – Filipe fala com uma careta –Matamos por que ele se recusou a intervir, matamos por que ele foi conivente, e por que nos foi conveniente. Mas principalmente por que **QUISEMOS**. Não houve altruísmo naquele assassinato assim como não há em nenhum outro. A sua motivação para tal então foi a menos...

Notus eleva seu cosmo fazendo com que os objetos dancem ao sabor do vento, o ar fica úmido e pesado.

- Cuidado com a língua, Filipe. – Nicomedes rosna visivelmente contrariado.

- Ou o quê? Vai me enfrentar por falar a verdade? Por jogar na sua cara a sua idiotice!

Eurus responde do mesmo jeito, um ciclone se forma entre eles, descargas elétricas queimam o piso, tudo o que não estava preso ao chão se ergue e começa um destrutivo balé aéreo.

000000

O combalido cavaleiro de Câncer abre os olhos, foram precisos longos meses para conseguir aquela chance e ele não iria desperdiçar agora, não importa o quanto estivesse enfraquecido de fome, frio, e maus tratos, não sabia quanto tempo ficara desacordado nem quando receberia de novo a "visita" de Notus

- Em condições normais eu teria tentado partir as correntes, na base da força bruta – ele resmunga - mas do jeito que estou preciso de meu cosmo, que está inutilizado devido ao estado de meu corpo e mesmo que pudesse usá-lo acabaria por chamar a atenção desses paspalhos...

Pelo que entendera, as correntes eram feitas de um derivado do mesmo metal que compunha as armaduras dos guerreiros das deusas da vingança e dos novos cavaleiros negros, não se partiria fácil, porém, surras constantes e seus próprios esforços enfraqueceram lentamente os grilhões e o ataque de Selene completou o serviço.

Enrolando as correntes nos braços, ele diminui seu comprimento, se pondo de cabeça para baixo com os pés apoiados no teto do cômodo.

- Pronto, agora é só fazer forçaaaaaaaaaaaaarrggggghhhhh...

Os grilhões rangem levemente, a pele sangra, os músculos doem com o esforço repentino.

- Alguma coisa vai ter de ceder...cimento, carne ou corrente...alguém **TEM** de ceder...!

KRIIIIIIIRRRRC...

**- CEDE P®®!**

**SHPRAKK!**

Continua...

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Atos de Vingança

Capítulo 10

Selene estava em seus aposentos perdida em pensamentos. Enquanto se banhava pensava no quanto sua vida era injusta. No quanto a fortuna lhe virou as costas. Mas parte da culpa fora dela. Não havia o menor motivo para ter feito o que fez há mais de vinte anos.

Se bem que, no fim das contas, ela não fizera nada demais. Simplesmente seguiu à risca a regra imposta às amazonas. E graças a isso perdeu a chance de alterar a história. Se tivesse sido mais firme, se não tivesse se rendido aos anseios de seu coração, de seu corpo.

- Selene, Amazona Dourada de Câncer – ela murmura em meio a um mundo de espuma e essências.- Unf, que tola eu fui...

- Seu nome não era Helena?

- Hã?

Um homem vestindo uma túnica púrpura sobre uma armadura vermelha está sentado na cama brincando com a tiara de Selene. Seus olhos possuem uma curiosa cor cinza, cabelos dourados pendem em cachos de sua cabeça. Ao vê-lo Selene se protege com a espuma afundando ainda mais na água.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Thallas?

- Unnnnnffffff...- ele deita – Não foi para admirar seu corpo nu, tenha certeza disso.

- Folgo em sabê-lo. – ela deixa apenas a cabeça fora d'água- Mas o que é tão importante para que invada meus aposentos desse jeito?

- Manticore caiu. – ele fala sem emoção.

- Já são dois cães que se vão – murmura – E qual o problema? Servos não faltam às deusas.

- Não é por isso que devemos desperdiçá-los. As Senhoras estão impacientes.

Pegando uma toalha ela sai da imensa banheira e se dirige a um adendo do cômodo para se trocar.

- Elas...ou você? – Selene pergunta com uma pitada de ironia.

- Porque diz isso?

- Nêmesis e as Erínias são pacientes ao extremo, jamais manifestaram nada que lembrasse o sentimento de urgência no desempenhar de seus papéis. Já você...

- Feh...Culpado. – ele sorri- Não nego que estou subindo pelas paredes com a excitação da batalha. Sou um homem paciente mas já são anos de espera.

Selene sai do anexo vestindo sua armadura prateada. Thallas, se levantando, lhe entrega a tiara.

- Obrigada. – ela diz colocando o acessório – Mas me responda...vocês deveriam apenas investir contra Athena e os de bronze no máximo não contra os cavaleiros de ouro, certo?

- Eu sei, mas Andros e Lisandro não pensavam assim.

- Lisandro?

- Aquele que tomou para si a função de treinar os cavaleiros negros e morreu no Templo de Posseidon.

- Ah. Não foi grande perda não é? – ela veste sua túnica branca sobre a armadura.

- Sim e não. A morte deles deixou os cavaleiros negros apreensivos.

- Não nos preocupemos com isso. Eles são dispensáveis.

- Estou mais preocupado com...

Antes que Thallas pronuncie o resto da frase quatro vozes retumbam por toda a extensão do templo.

"É chegado o momento."

"_Venham a nós..."_

"**humildes servos..."**

"... VEJAM A FACE DE VOSSAS MESTRAS!"

- Sua espera acabou. – Selene diz para Thallas

- Finalmente...- ele sorri

Por toda a extensão do lugar, cavaleiros atendem ao chamado das Deusas da Vingança. Exceto em um dos salões, onde Eurus e Notus ainda medem forças.

Os irredutíveis guerreiros não se moveram um único milímetro. Se fossem Cavaleiros de Ouro, poder-se-ia dizer que começaram uma luta de mil dias.

- Até quando vão ficar com essa palhaçada?

Um homem alto com um vasto bigode branco, curtos e ondulados cabelos grisalhos entra no salão. Seu cosmo chega ao cúmulo de congelar o próprio ar, fazendo com que o ciclone formado por Filipe e Nicomedes se torne uma diáfana escultura cristalina no centro da sala.

Seu nome é Máximus de Bóreas, o Guerreiro do Vento Norte. É indiscutivelmente o mais forte e o menos paciente dos quatro. Sua entrada fez com que Notus e Eurus cessassem imediatamente as hostilidades e se preparassem para uma dura e violenta reprimenda.

- Bó...- Notus começa

- NEM TENTE SE JUSTIFICAR, NICOMEDES! – Notus é arremessado de encontro ao ciclone congelado - SEI MUITO BEM O MOTIVO DESSA BRIGA DE COMADRES! E CONCORDO EM GÊNERO, NÚMERO E GRAU COM AS OPINIÕES DE EURUS!

Euros não consegue evitar um ligeiro sorriso, percebido por Bóreas.

- O QUE NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE VOCÊ TENHA DE TENTAR ENFIAR JUÍZO NESSE PALERMA DEBAIXO DE PORRADA! – agora é a vez de Eurus ser atingido no rosto.

- Máximus, isso não é necessário... – dizem os dois juntos erguendo-se com dificuldade

- TEM RAZÃO, NÃO É NECESSÁRIO! NÃO TEMOS TEMPO PARA BRINCADEIRAS INFANTIS. AS DEUSAS NÃO NOS TROUXERAM DE VOLTA PARA LUTARMOS ENTRE NÓS, E QUE ELAS OS PROTEJAM SE OS VIR SE ENFRENTANDO DE NOVO!

Dizendo isso ele se retira, Eurus e Notus o acompanham satisfeitos por ele não ter sido tão violento como costuma ser ao intervir nesse tipo de assunto.

Os corredores estão apinhados de soldados que abandonaram seus afazeres para atender a convocação. É quase impossível identificar alguém na multidão.

- Você, venha cá –diz Notus a um cavaleiro.

ooooo

Máscara da Morte abre os olhos, seu corpo machucado dói e arde em contato com a nojenta crosta que recobre o chão. Uma rica fauna brinca entre suas feridas. Ele sorri levemente, conseguira se soltar. Tudo o que lhe resta agora é abrir a porta da cela.

Ao tentar se colocar de joelhos percebe que não se livrou completamente das pesadas correntes. Elas romperam-se na metade de seu comprimento, ele ainda tem um metro e meio delas preso a cada grilhão. Quanto tempo desmaiara dessa vez?

Não há tempo suficiente para pensar nisso, há alguém próximo à porta. Antes que ele possa terminar de se por de pé ela se abre devagar. Será que finalmente decidiram eliminá-lo?

Na fraca contra luz ele divisa o corpo de um homem. Não é nenhum dos ventos.

- Um capanga? Mandaram um capanga me matar?A mim que já derrubei deuses? – ele pensa- Tolos! Fraco ou não ainda sou Máscara de Morte de Câncer, um Cavaleiro de Ouro! Alguém a ser temido e respeitado!

O guerreiro espera alguns segundos para que sua visão se acostume à escuridão da cela antes de entrar para cumprir seu serviço. São os últimos segundos de sua vida.

Imprimindo a maior força possível aos seus braços Câncer lança as correntes ao encontro do pescoço do homem que desaba no chão com as vértebras partidas. Sem nem ao menos olhar para sua vítima o dourado sai em direção à liberdade. A luz das tochas incomoda seus olhos, as pernas se recusam a obedecer direito. Seus pés deixam um rastro de sujeira por onde passam.

Máscara não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava e agora o tem menos ainda. A ausência de janelas, e até mesmo de correntes de ar tornam difícil sua movimentação. Investigando cuidadosamente cada alcova por onde passa ele encontra retira puído manto vermelho de uma imagem de Ares recobrindo seu corpo com ele.

Em uma das alcovas ele encontra um danificado espelho de prata e nele vê sua face refletida: a barba e os cabelos estão enormes e desgrenhados, a quantidade de sujeira é tal que os fios tem um tom esverdeado de mofo, os olhos são fundos e pálidos, seus lábios estão ressecados e partidos, pústulas recobrem sua pele, as unhas fariam Afrodite cometer suicídio se estivessem nas mãos dele, já vira ursos com garras menores.

A exploração continua. Em um corredor ladeado de imensas colunas dóricas ele houve os primeiros sinais de vida. Alguém se aproxima, seus enfraquecidos sentidos não conseguem precisar de onde. Para evitar ser pego Máscara da Morte se esconde de cócoras em uma grande fissura de uma das colunas.

São dois cavaleiros negros, ele não consegue reconhecer suas armaduras. Os cavaleiros parecem excitados com alguma coisa, de seu esconderijo ele não consegue ouvir direito. Se estivesse com o corpo são nem faria questão da armadura simplesmente os mataria com as mãos nuas, agora ele não precisa apenas de sua proteção, mas de uma escolta.

Cling!

Não conseguira ficar naquela posição desconfortável por muito tempo, ao se mexer as correntes acabaram se chocando e chamando a atenção dos inimigos.

- Hm? Ouviu alguma coisa?

- Nada - Responde o outro dando a volta na coluna e sinalizando para que o primeiro espere.

Quando o cavaleiro negro o vê Máscara o empurra e corre para fora do esconderijo. O segundo, surpreso com a sua aparição, não o ataca. Já o defensor de Athena não perde tempo e arrisca. Seu dedo brilha e apaga como uma lâmpada queimada, seu estômago faz revoluções que deixariam a esquadrilha da fumaça com inveja.

Golfando surpreso, Máscara da Morte observa a poça de bílis formada à sua frente. Seu estado está tão lastimável que não fora capaz nem de lançar as Ondas do Inferno.

- Unf...quem é o animal? – diz o primeiro que parece usar a armadura do Corvo

- Seja quem for vai morrer. – responde o segundo, que parece ser o Mosca, chutando Máscara da Morte.

Sua fuga estaria fadada ao fracasso se não fosse os imensos orgulho e ódio que borbulham em sua alma. Quase dois anos de torturas e humilhações, ele até relevaria se aquela cópia barata tivesse sido seu torturador, o canalha era forte, mas Nicomedes? E agora ter uma morte ignóbil nas mãos de Cavaleiros Negros?

- NUNCA!

Máscara da Morte grita e lança as correntes contra as pernas do agressor derrubando-o no chão, após o que pega uma pontiaguda pedra e crava em sua barriga desprotegida.

- Argh!

Corvo lança seu cosmo contra ele mas o dourado esquiva. Batendo as correntes uma contra a outra faz com que elas se trancem e com elas acerta o rosto do inimigo.

- Beu dariz! Biserábel! O gue bocê acha gue bode bazer bom esa goguente ?

Jogando-se com temeridade sobre os cavaleiros negros ele os pega de surpresa, eles rolam pelo chão repleto de escombros trocando golpes. A adrenalina permite que o guardião da quarta casa ignore a dor de seus ferimentos e lute.

Só com muita boa vontade esses dois seriam capazes de se comparar a um cavaleiro de bronze no quesito habilidade, embora, seu cosmo alcance brincando o nível da prata. A inexperiência os deixa à mercê de um sanguinário e desesperado Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Embolado com um deles cai por sobre um altar derrubando artefatos de valor histórico inestimável. O adversário monta sobre seu corpo e o soca repetidamente.

Perfeitamente ciente de suas condições, ele agarra uma antiga travessa de ouro cheia de coisas mofadas que em alguma era longínqua devem ter sido oferendas para os deuses e o golpeia na cabeça invertendo posições, mas ainda assim o guerreiro lhe segura o pescoço pronto para partí-lo. Máscara o acerta na garganta com a travessa na tentativa de se soltar mas a armadura do homem atrapalha.

- Palerma, acha que só com essa força romperá minha armadura antes que eu lhe remodele a coluna? – diz Mosca Negro

Nos últimos anos Máscara da Morte fora forçado a conter sua força.

**Thud!**

A controlar seus instintos para novamente se provar digno de servir Athena. Os adversários mortos nessa missão foram fatalidades, não prazer.

**Thud!**

Mas agora, ahhh...agora. Dane-se Athena e suas ordens estúpidas!

**Thud!**

Que se foda sua armadura que o abandonou por considerá-lo indigno!

**Thud!**

Pro inferno com as regras de conduta e a moral dos cavaleiros!

**Thud**!

Com corpo extenuado pelas torturas, o ego ferido pelas humilhações, e o cosmo reduzido a zero tudo que lhe resta é violência, a mais pura e irracional violência. Só uma idéia reverbera em sua mente: matar seus adversários.

- MORRAAAA!

**Schruncht!**

- Feh...hehehehe – Máscara da Morte passa as mãos ensangüentadas pelos cabelos e ri o riso insano daqueles que viram a morte de perto várias vezes – hehehehahahahahahaha...!

- Biserábel! – o segundo guerreiro avança sobre ele mas Máscara o derruba com a corrente sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Ser ou não ser... – erguendo a cabeça ensangüentada do Mosca ele observa o outro por cima dos ombros com um olhar desvairado –...eis a questão...heheheAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA...!

- Guéus! Bocê...bocê é douco!

- Apesar de considerá-los moscas-mortas indignos de consideração, creio que vou recomeçar minha coleção de troféus com as suas cabeças.

Assustado o homem dispara no sentido contrário mas é derrubado pela cabeça de seualiado que fora lançada contra suas pernas.

- Dão...dão...dãurck!

- Agora vou mostrar pra você o que eu posso fazer com essa corrente ridícula. – ele fala no ouvido do cavaleiro enquanto aperta a corrente contra sua traquéia.

- Bi...biedade...

- Se eu tivesse certeza que está implorando piedade por ter um plano, ainda que desesperado e fadado ao fracasso, como eu fiz no passado, até lhe daria chance de executá-lo, só por curiosidade. Mas sua covardia me enoja.

- Bor baboooooorrr...

O sangue quente de sua vítima recém-executada e as lágrimas do covarde guerreiro à sua frente lhe deram mais vigor do que jamais alcançaria com um ano de sono. Hoje, agora, ele é mais uma vez Máscara da Morte de Câncer, o temido e terrível guardião da quarta morada do zodíaco.

- Onde eu posso encontrar a minha armadura? E a saída? Diga e serei misericordioso. – ele fala saboreando o efeito que cada sílaba tem no inimigo.

- Nos níbeis inberiores debendo aguela isgada. – o homem aponta.- há a obicina onde borjam nossas agmaduas. Nho jalão im brente à unha bassagem à esguerda gue leba bra bora...

- Obrigado – Câncer força as correntes. – e adeus.

- Bo...borra! Eu de gontei!

- E teria me matado se seu permitisse, e pode muito bem ter me enviado para um beco sem saída, alojamento de soldados, um fosso de crocodilos ou qualquer coisa que o valha...

- Bas...bas...

- ...como também poderia pedir ajuda assim que eu o deixasse sozinho, afinal, apesar de ter sido vencido e estar se borrando todo não significa que a sua coragem não vá voltar, não é?

Sem mais delongas Câncer força as correntes tirando sangue do pescoço do homem.

- Bocê...disse gue deria biserigórdiaarrrgh...- diz Corvo Negro numa última tentativa.

- Estou tendo – ele gira o corpo modo que o homem possa encará-lo enquanto sufoca até a morte – Só arrancarei sua cabeça depois que estiver morto. Morra rápido, sim? – conclui com um sorriso doce.

Continua...

* * *

Peço perdão pela sanguinolência desse capítulo, mas não pude deixar de imaginar que Máscara da Morte numa situação limite como essa se tornaria uma criatura extremamente violenta. 


	11. Chapter 11

Atos de Vingança

Capítulo 11

Templo Subterrâneo

As deusas da Vingança tomaram por alojamento o altar principal do templo subterrâneo, quando seus incontáveis servos entram na escura galeria vêem suas mestras. Muitos as estão vendo pela primeira vez.

Tisífone do alto de uma pilastra enrolada como uma gigantesca serpente alada se alimenta com a carne de um suculento bebê. Alecto caminha de um lado para outro num interminável rol de resmungos furiosos estalando seu chicote de escorpiões. Nêmesis e Megera estão sentadas em tronos no centro da sala. Atrás delas onze figuras encapuzadas aguardam. A placidez da bela Nêmesis só é suplantada pelo ódio e crueldade que exalam da respiração de Megera.

- Meus filhos... – Nêmesis começa assim que vê o salão cheio

- ...** servos**...- Tisífone fala entre bocadas

- ...SOLDADOS...- Megera agita suas gigantescas asas negras

_- Seus cães vadios sem mãe, indignos de comiseração. – _Alecto fala estalando o chicote – _É chegado o momento!_

**- As preparações chegaram ao fim**...

_- ...temos em nossas mãos a vida dos guerreiros de Athena..._

_- Nada pode deter nossas mãos! Nem mesmo toda as forças olímpicas e titânicas reunidas seriam suficientes para tal!_

- Apresentem-se, ó comandantes das forças da Justiça e nos informem de seus sucessos.

Thallas e Selene se entreolham, não há exatamente muito sucesso a ser apresentado. Mentir seria inútil, hesitar suicídio, confessar o fracasso assinar a sentença de morte. Por isso resolvem sair pela tangente.

Erguendo-se (todos os guerreiros estavam de joelhos) se aproximam do altar.

- Ilustríssimas Senhoras... – começa Thallas.

- Espero que não pretenda nos amolecer com bajulações, Thallas de Leviatã...

**- ...seria decepcionante ver alguém do seu nível cometer tal erro de julgamento...**

- Jamais faria tal coisa, Senhoras. Minha prolixidade se deve apenas ao meu imenso respeito por vós!

- Por favoooooooor...- Zéfiro revira os olhos ao ouvir isso.

- Então diga sem rodeios as novas que seus homens trazem do mundo exterior – Nêmesis lhe ordena.

- Senhora Adratéia, é com prazer que lhe digo que vários soldados de Athena já caíram. Os cães e os cavaleiros negros estão prontos para a investida total contra o Santuário Grego.

_- O que diz a respeito da queda de Andros e Lisandro?_

Thallas sua frio, foram derrotas vergonhosas e a de Andros, particularmente, foi vista, ainda que não associada a eles, por centenas de pessoas.

- Eles saíram sem autorização superior e investiram contra alvos que não faziam parte de suas funções – Selene se adianta, se Thallas cair provavelmente ela cairá junto – Ao saírem por conta própria sem contar com as bênçãos das honoráveis Filhas da Noite eles se expuseram ao fracasso.

**- Bem exposto minha jovem, bem exposto...**

_- ...que sirva de lição a todos vós..._

- ...Aquele que se afastar de seus votos e nos contrariar...

Nenhuma das quatro faz nenhum movimento tudo o que ocorre é o leve brilhar de oito olhos e alguns guerreiros que tinham acabado de chegar simplesmente somem deixando no lugar apenas armaduras vazias.

**- Que o caos comece! – **Tisífone voa em círculos pelo salão deixando um rastro de leite negro nas paredes e no chão.

_- Que a suposta virgem de Zeus pague por seus pecados! – _estalando o chicote Alecto salta e aterrissa em meio aos guerreiros

- Levem a justiça divina aos quatro cantos da Terra ! – Nêmesis plana no meio da sala acima de Alecto

- Morte à soberba cadela criminosa que é Athena, e aos seus infiéis cavaleiros!

Megera voa no sentido contrário ao de Tisífone formando uma espécie de espiral com seu cosmo. A sala se enche com o cosmo das deusas da Vingança que logo se mescla ao cosmo de seus guerreiros

**- O julgamento **_foi feito, _que se execute a **_sentença!_**

**- MORTE! – **gritam todos os soldados.

00000

Mansão Solo

- Eu disse que lançar o Satã Imperial não seria uma boa idéia – diz Milo ajudando Kanon a se levantar. – Você tá legal?

O golpe de Kanon curiosamente, após horas de suspense, provocou uma espécie de refluxo, não se sabe se devido às próprias defesas mentais de Shaka ou a algo mais. Levando em consideração o efeito do refluxo na adega o motivo é irrelevante.

Shaka liberou tanta energia que as únicas coisas que resistiram relativamente ilesas foram as armas de libra e os cavaleiros que, sabiamente, saltaram atrás de Dohko que vestiu sua armadura segundos antes do pior acontecer. Kanon não teve tanta sorte, foi arremessado de encontro às garrafas na parede oposta, ficando igual a um porco-espinho de cristal verde.

- Fiquei temporariamente surdo e não ouvi a pergunta idiota que você fez, Milo. – responde Kanon completamente desnorteado tirando cacos de vidro das costas.

- Senhores...- Sorento fala com a voz embargada - ...acho que essa explosão foi só o começo.

Shaka flutua com o corpo brilhando, os olhos vidrados e fixos em um ponto distante além das paredes. As armas de libra que o prendem, apesar de não terem nada a ver com as correntes de Andrômeda, se sacodem violentamente como se sofressem convulsões. Da boca de Shaka sai uma voz que nem em um milhão de reencarnações poderia pertencer a ele.

_- Preparem-se_ cavaleiros de **Athena**...Seu fim chegou.

- Mas de que diabos ele está...?

Um imenso tremor abala o prédio, lascas do teto caem no chão ensopado de vinho, os guerreiros se entreolham.

- Ainda bem que a Senhorita Saori é quase tão rica quanto o Sr. Solo. – Aioria fala limpando a poeira dos cabelos.

- Pra que a música Sorento?

- Para salvar nossas vidas...- diz o flautista entre uma nota e outra –...vistam-se, estamos em perigo.

00000

Espaço aéreo africano

- O que deseja senhor? – pergunta uma solícita aeromoça a um contrariado cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Água tônica e uma aspirina por favor.

- Afro, não sei se já te disseram, mas aspirina não é biscoito pra você ficar mandando pra dentro com essa freqüência toda – diz Saga através do cosmo, já que estava separado de Afrodite pelo corredor e um adormecido cavaleiro de Touro

- Se você estivesse prensado entre a fuselagem do avião e o babão roncador do Aldebaran ia pedir um coquetel de prozac com gardenol e não aspirinas!

- Você escolheu esse lugar – Aioros se mete na conversa – encheu o saco pra ficar na janela.

- Isso foi antes do bebezão aqui começar a babar em mim!

- Relaxe. Em breve pousaremos para a escala e eu troco de lugar com você – Saga ri – Dê um desconto. Ele passou um dia inteiro lutando.

- Mu tá roncando e babando? E o Shura tá? Não! Por que ELE teve de ficar aqui?

_- A expressão "assentos nominais" te diz algo?- _Ares resolve intervir.

- Diz mas como eu ia adivinhar que isso ia acontecer?

- Não ia, Afro! Agora fique quieto!Temos muitas horas de vôo pela frente. E eu quero dormir. – Aioros finaliza a discussão.

- Aqui está senhor. - a aeromoça traz a água tônica e a aspirina.

- Obrigado.

Antes que Peixes tenha chance de botar a aspirina na boca o avião treme como se tivesse sido atingido por um míssil. A voz do comandante ecoa pela aeronave.

"Atenção, senhores passageiros. Tenham a bondade de voltar aos seus lugares e apertarem seus cintos de segurança, entramos em uma tempestade e poderemos ter um pouco de turbulência. Por favor nada de pânico, dentro de alguns minutos estaremos acima das nuvens carregadas e o vôo prosseguirá tranquizzzzquirrrrrrrrkkkkk..."

As luzes piscam momentaneamente. Os passageiros gritam assustados, Mu e Shura acordam na confusão, Aldebaran silencia a todos com um sonoro ronco.

"Tudo está sob controle, senhores passageiros, foi apenas uma pequena interferência eletromagnética causada pelos raios. Nada de mais. Fiquem tranqüilos e apreciem a vista em primeira mão de uma tempestade vista de cima."

Afrodite olha pela janela e com o susto acaba enchendo o passageiro da poltrona à sua frente de água tônica. Um homem de longos cabelos castanhos, coroados com flores, e imensas asas de borboleta está voando ao lado da aeronave. Ao ser notado o homem sopra sarcasticamente um beijo na direção de Peixes. A aeronave balança novamente

- Saga? Aioros? Mu? Shura? – chama Afrodite meio desconcertado

- Sim, Afro...– respondem os quatro entediados.

- Quais são as chances de, hipoteticamente falando é claro, conseguirmos salvar alguém além de nós caso o avião caia e nós sejamos atacados, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem?

- Uaaaahhh...sei lá – Shura volta a dormir.

- Se nos movermos na velocidade da luz sem problema nenhum – Aioros diz

- Como só Sagitário voa, mínimas – Mu responde tentado se ajeitar com o cinto de segurança. – Tirando ele creio que todos nós nos espatifaremos no chão.

- Qual o motivo da pergunta?

- Nada... – ele responde olhando ansioso pela janela

Ooooo

Santuário

Templo de Athena

Saori Kido tomou para si a função de cuidar de Seiya, apesar dos protestos da irmã deste, Seika, que insistia para que a deusa deixasse o trabalho pesado com ela. Após ouvir as últimas palavras da marina negra, Athena foi para os aposentos de Seiya, a presença do cavaleiro, ainda que catatônico, a tranqüilizava.

- Como está hoje, Seiya? – ela pergunta, sempre esperançosa de que ele vá responder – Ah, como eu gostaria que você estivesse bem. Aí eu poderia...

As janelas e portas começam a bater desesperadamente, começa uma leve chuva que em poucos minutos se torna uma enxurrada. Saori se levanta e fecha a janela.

- Curioso, o dia estava tão bonito...

Em um dos jardins Shun de Andrômeda e June de Camaleão tentam recuperar o tempo perdido com as batalhas ficando juntos o máximo que suas obrigações permitem.

Próximo dali Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki treinam incessantemente com alguns cavaleiros de prata. Nas últimas semanas eles têm se sobrecarregado para dar a Shun e June algum tempo a sós.

- Acho que eles já podem voltar ao trabalho – diz Hyoga rebatendo um ataque de Misty.

- Deixe os dois Hyoga! – Dante estava dando trabalho para Shiryu. – Acho que vocês estão é com inveja.

- Isso aí, Cérbero. Shun precisa de folga, ele fica de guarda no Templo toda noite. Pelamordedeus será que você não pode ser mais rápido, Capela ?– reclama o cavaleiro de Fênix – desse jeito você não acerta ninguém

- Se pelo menos eles saíssem do zero a zero...- Misty e Asterion riem.

**KABRRROOOOOOOOOMM!**

Um gigantesco raio atinge o jardim lançando Camaleão e Andrômeda longe. O vento se agita. A chuva começa a castigar o Santuário, aprendizes tentam se proteger enquanto os mestres berram para que eles continuem a treinar. Shiryu olha para as doze casas e sente que substituíram sua medula por gelo seco.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Atos de Vingança**

**Capítulo 12**

Peixes, Gêmeos, Sagitário, Áries, Capricórnio e Touro também estão com sua pequena dose de problemas pluviais. Por mais que os pilotos tentem subir com a aeronave para além da tempestade parece que as nuvens os seguem.

Afrodite está uma pilha de nervos, turbulência, um homem-borboleta voando do lado da aeronave, e Aldebaran roncando, babando e abraçando-o como se ele fosse um ursinho de pelúcia são demais pro Cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Alguém mais acha que há algo estranho com essa tempestade?

- Calma, Afro...- Aioros está tranqüilo – daqui a pouco nós atravessaremos a tempestade e...

"CÉUS! O que...scrrrriiiiiiierckkk...?"

"HOLLY MOTHER OF GOD…._zzzchiiiiiiiierrrrrrrckkkk_…!"

O avião treme violentamente, dessa vez as luzes se apagam de vez, as de emergência não funcionam direito, máscaras de oxigênio caem sobre os passageiros que entram em pânico. Lançando orações e súplicas às mais variadas divindades em todas as línguas que conheciam eles transformam a nave em uma verdadeira babel de vozes

_- Oh, please god...please...!_

_- Madre de Dióoooos_..._!-_Shura se agarra na cadeira.

_Ohhhh Alá...!_

- Se for pra gritar no meu ouvido façam em uma língua que eu entenda! –Urra Peixes se agarrando a Aldebaran – Ahhh, dane-se...UAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

- AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Aioros, Saga e Mu apelam ao clássico e internacional grito de pânico fazendo coro com Afrodite.

**- RONC! **– "diz" Aldebaran acima da balbúrdia.

A aeronave parece desgovernada girando sobre o próprio eixo. Fissuras se abrem na fuselagem, janelas arrebentam, a violenta tempestade invade o avião. A porta da cabine dos pilotos estoura sendo sugada para dentro, o vidro havia se partido.

- Saga, o que a gente faz? – Afrodite pergunta

- Por que você pergunta pra mim? – Gêmeos está fazendo o que pode para não voar junto com a cadeira.

- Você enrolou os cavaleiros por treze anos e se não fosse por eu ter fugido com Athena você estaria dominando o mundo agora, era assim que pretendia governar o planeta? – Aioros grita – VOCÊ TEM A **OBRIGAÇÃO** DE PENSAR EM ALGO !**E** **RÁPIDO**!

_- Vai pro inferno, Sagitário_! – Ares também está preocupado, afinal, os poderes de nenhum cavaleiro jamais foram testados a mais de dois mil pés de altura, em queda livre dentro de uma potencial bomba voadora.

Eles sentem um cosmo incrivelmente grande se aproximar em alta velocidade. Antes que eles pensem em invocar suas armaduras percebem em desespero que a cauda do avião e o compartimento de carga não estão com eles há mais de um quilômetro.

- Acho que posso desacelerar a queda com minha telecinésia, mas preciso de ajuda de todos vocês!

- Esquece o Aldebaran! – Afrodite fala - Ele só vai acordar no mundo dos mortos, **se** acordar.

- Vamos lá! Tem gente morrendo aqui. – o assento de Shura começa a se soltar.

- Unindo seus cosmos ao de Mu eles conseguem diminuir a velocidade da queda de incrivelmente absurda para estonteantemente fatal.

- Não está dando certo! – Aioros fala segurando um bebê que voara dos braços da mãe.

- Concentrem-se!

- Falar é fácil! Não é você que vai fazer vôo livre sem para-pente! - Shura está se segurando nas máscaras de oxigênio.

- Teleporte-nos!- sugere Saga

- E deixar essas pessoas morrerem na queda? Não posso salvar a todos!

- Não temos muitas escolhas! - Afrodite nota com pavor que sua janela vai estourar.

- Correção: vocês não têm nenhuma. – uma voz ecoa em seus cosmos

- Hã?

Após ouvirem a voz um pequeno e agudo silvo que se sobrepõe à gritaria de desespero dos passageiros e aos roncos do Touro, um feixe de luz atravessa uma das turbinas explodindo-a.O que resta da nave entrou em parafuso. Um raio termina o serviço explodindo o aeroplano nos céus.

- Athenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... !

**- ROOOONNNNC...!**

00000

Após algumas horas de procura Máscara da Morte chegou à conclusão que deveria ter matado Corvo Negro com um pouco mais de crueldade, talvez lhe arrancado os testículos pela orelha só pra começar.

- Reze para eu ir para o céu, seu bastardo! Se eu for pro inferno outra vez, eu te mato. – diz encarando a cabeça decepada do inimigo - Vou inventar a sobremorte, em vez de arder em um lago de chamas você vai ficar pendurado com os intestinos amarrados ao pescoço enquanto cozinham suas unhas do pé com ácido sulfúrico fervendo e seus genitais são banhados com nitrogênio líquido!

- Por aqui! – um soldado dá o alarme

- Hm? Aaaaaaah...droga!

Máscara corre pelos corredores e usa as correntes para escalar uma pilastra ficando entre ela e a parede. Seus perseguidores chegam até o local, mas não o vêem.

- Tem certeza que ele veio por aqui?

- Absoluta. Olha, ainda tem sangue no chão. Não pode ter ido longe. Aquele Cavaleiro de Bronze não escapa.

- Cavaleiro de Bronze? – dizem os outros três soldados e Máscara da Morte do alto de seu esconderijo.

- Ué, não perceberam? Os cadáveres tinham marcas muito claras.

- Nãaaaaaaao, você NÃO vai falar isso. – Máscarapensa lá de cima.

- O homem que vimos tinha cabelos esverdeados e vestia rosa, os cadáveres tinham marcas de correntes. Logo...

- Rosa? Verde? – ele olha para o manto que roubara da estátua e para seus mofados cabelos.

- Andrômeda!

- Athena enviou os de bronze contra nós! Ela deve ter notado que os dourados seriam inúteis então lançou mão dos seus "cavaleiros divinos" de bronze.

Do alto de seu esconderijo Câncer vê uma imagem sua dentro da armadura de Andrômeda e não gosta nem um pouco dela.

- SEUS VERMES CEGOS, IMBECIS, DESGRAÇADOS, ACÉFALOS, FILHOS DE UMA GRANDESSÍSSIMA PUTA VELHA CHEIA DE PÚSTULAS!

Câncer lançou-se do alto da pilastra atacando os soldados furiosamente. A surpresa do ataque derruba um dos soldados com apenas um golpe.

- Olha só a corrente, é Andrômeda!

- COMO SE ATREVE A ME CONFUNDIR COM AQUELE FEDELHO IMBERBE CHEIRANDO A LEITE QUE MAL LARGOU AS FRALDAS?VOU TE ENSINAR A ME RESPEITAR!

- Ahhhhhh, meus olhos, meus olhos!

- Não funcionavam, vai ficar melhor sem eles. – diz Máscara jogando as bolinhas ensangüentadas no chão – Aliás, não vai. Por que eu VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Os outros dois saltam agarrando-o, mas não a tempo de impedir que o soldado mutilado morresse. Máscara joga os outros ao chão e os surra com tal violência que quando os reforços chegam tudo o que encontram é um homem desvairado golpeando dois manequins com o rosto disforme.

- Vamos lá! Ataquem! O Cavaleiro de Bronze não vai fugir!

- Ainda com essa baboseira?

Máscara se joga contra os soldados, mas é derrubado pelo cansaço e pelo número. Um deles cria uma esfera de luz com seu cosmo e o lança contra o dourado que coloca um de seus inimigos na frente.

- Ahhhh!

- Fresco, não deve ter doído tanto assim!- joga o inimigo ao chão e continua a combater.

- Ei! Cavaleiro! – dizem os soldados- Esquiva dessa!

Machados, lanças e cosmos são arremessados contra o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Maldiçãaaaao...o quê?

- Como...como...

Ao ver os cosmos dos adversários sendo lançados em sua direção Máscara da Morte ergueu as mãos para se defender fazendo com que os projéteis parassem no meio de sua trajetória e fossem lançados contra a parede.

A telecinésia de Máscara da Morte nunca se comparou à de Mu, mas ainda assim era alguma coisa bastante razoável. Caminhar no ar, desaparecer através de uma cachoeira, erguer e arremessar uma jovem adulta a anos-luz de distância não são pouca coisa.

- Eu..eu...usei telecinésia...- diz, surpreso, o cavaleiro – Isso significa...

Ele fecha o punho direito e levanta lentamente o indicador, uma leve luminescência esverdeada emana de sua ponta.

- Feh..heheheheehehehehehahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa! –ele ri observando o indicador – AGORA VOCÊS VÃO VER QUEM EU SOU!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

- Agh!

Pressentindo o perigo iminente os soldados recuam alguns passos, um bom número deles está descaradamente fugindo.

- Aonde pensam que vão? A vida de vocês é curta...tentem se divertir mais...hahahahah!

- Desgraçado! – alguns poucos corajosos se lançam contra Câncer.

- Isso! Lutem, venham até mim seus idiotas suicidas!HAHAHAHA!MORRAM TODOS, SINTAM A IRA DE MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER, MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! ONDAS DO INFERNO...!

Máscara da Morte ergue seu cosmo ao máximo e se lança contra os guerreiros com fúria renovada. Sem o cosmo ele já era uma ameaça a qualquer pessoa mal treinada e mal armada, recuperado, ainda que parcialmente, Câncer se torna uma sentença de morte.

00000

Santuário

A chuva que castiga o Santuário grego foi tão inesperada quanto inclemente. Era impossível de se ver qualquer coisa. Quando ergueu as mãos para tirar os cabelos do rosto Misty de Lagarto percebeu que mal podia vê-las.

Shun se recuperara com relativa facilidade do impacto do raio, com a ajuda de Ikki encontrou sua amada tonta e com o busto marcado pelo colar que ele lhe dera no dia anterior.

- June, você está bem?

- Sim, Shun só meio tonta...- ela responde pondo-se de pé –...mas que chuva é essa?

Shiryu continua a encarar as doze casas. Uma sensação horrível de perigo crescendo em sua mente.

CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

- Hã? Minha armadura? Mas o quê?

**KRAKOOOOMMM!**

Shun se espanta ao ver suas correntes aparecerem do nada para envolvê-lo bem como a June e Ikki. Teve pouco tempo para saborear seu espanto, pois quando o segundo trovão ribombou no céu lançando um poderoso raio sobre as doze casas a luz permitiu que eles vissem melhor o que acontecia.

- QUEM ACENDEU O RELÓGIO ZODIACAL? – Hyoga pergunta alarmado.

Shiryu olha para Shun, June e Ikki protegidos na redoma das correntes de Andrômeda e nessa hora ele descobre que é tarde demais.

**- Rôzan Hyakuryû Ha!**

Invocando os Cem Dragões Supremos de Rôzan, o último ensinamento de seu mestre, e lançando-os em direção ao céu chuvoso, Shiryu de Dragão soa o alarme mais eficiente da história do Santuário.

Ikki foi o primeiro a entender, antes mesmo que os dragões tivessem subido muito em seu vôo.

- ARMEM-SE! ESTAMOS SOB ATAQUE! – ele berra invocando sua armadura.

- SHUN! VÁ ATÉ O TEMPLO IMEDIATAMENTE! NÓS DAREMOS UM JEITO NO QUE VIER POR AQUI! – Hyoga fala tentando voar até a entrada.

- Certo! – Shun se vira para a amazona – June...

Ela o beija apaixonadamente

- ISSO NÃO É HORA DE TROCAR SALIVA! – Ikki fala esquadrinhando os arredores e apressando o irmão.

- Vai...- June diz empurrando Shun com um sorriso triste nos lábios –... prometo que vou estar aqui te esperando...só volte pra mim, ok?

- Sempre.

Shun dispara até a décima terceira casa sem olhar para trás, os olhos fixos no seu objetivo. Mesmo com a tempestade torrencial ele sabe onde está cada invasor. Seus cosmos se materializam do nada em vários pontos do Santuário provocando imediata reação dos defensores. Os quatro maiores cosmos invasores estão se dirigindo para Athena. A punição dos cavaleiros de Athena finalmente chegou.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso... – Ikki estala os dedos encarando um guerreiro louro que caminha até ele envolto em um manto sacerdotal.

- Que a destruição comece... - diz Thallas de Leviatã com um sorriso, abrindo os braços e aceitando o desafio de Fênix.

Saori está começando a ficar realmente preocupada, o Templo de Athena está completamente envolto por uma espessa bruma, ela só consegue ver alguma coisa quando um raio castiga a Terra. A deusa não sabe se deseja que um raio caia para que ela possa observar os arredores ou se prefere não ver, pois a cada raio ela sente o cosmo de um de seus defensores diminuir.

- Athena...

- Pode me chamar de Saori, Seyka. – ela responde ainda encarando a janela.

- Você...tem alguma idéia do que está acontecendo?

- Desconfio, mas não se preocupe. Meus cavaleiros irão nos proteger – ela se vira para o comatoso Pégaso na cama. – E, dessa vez, você não precisa lutar, Seiya. Protegerei você.

A deusa sai do aposento deixando Pégaso aos cuidados da irmã. Em seus aposentos veste sua armadura se dirigindo em seguida para o Salão do Grande Mestre. A cada passo ela ouve o soar de trovões, causados ora pela chuva ora pelos combates.

Quando da queda de Hades Athena e seus cavaleiros pensaram que os combates teriam acabado. Ledo engano, agora começa sim começa o verdadeiro combate, sem altruísmo, sem honra, sem glórias, só uma desesperada luta pela vida, uma corrida louca para escapar das conseqüências de seus atos.

- Se este for o único jeito...– murmura a deusa no meio do Salão do Grande Mestre enquanto espera que suas juízas entrem.

**- Que** _assim_ seja!

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Atos de Vingança

Cap 13

Athena estava pronta para receber sua punição. Receber? Não, a palavra correta seria enfrentar, pois dessa vez a deusa da Sabedoria e da Guerra, aquela que nascera da cabeça do poderoso Zeus armada dos pés à cabeça, a padroeira da cidade de Atenas receberá a guerra em seus portões, desafiando os adversários junto com seus defensores.

As enormes portas do Salão do Grande Mestre estouram com a chegada das Erínias e de Nêmesis, os guardas que faziam a segurança da entrada jazem no chão, servindo de alimento a Tisífone.

- Filhas da Noite...- Athena tenta manter a calma diante da cena grotesca.

- Palas Athena.

- PRONTA PARA RECEBERES A PUNIÇÃO POR TEUS CRIMES?

- _Não percais tempo com isso, irmã! Devoremos logo a carne da pretensa deusa e joguemos a carcaça aos corvos!_

- Sim estou pronta, Megera. – diz Athena – Mas não receberei sua punição passivamente. Desde o momento que me prontifiquei a proteger a Terra sabia dos riscos, e não considero meus atos como pecaminosos.

- _Suas considerações não nos dizem respeito. Se o que queres é nos enfrentar que assim seja!_

Alecto avança sobre Athena mas Megera, abrindo suas asas, a retém.

- _Qual o motivo da intervenção, Megera?_

- MOSTREMOS A ATHENA AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS DE SUA DECISÃO...

Elas nem ao menos alteram a respiração, num instante Athena é onipresente no Santuário e consegue ver cada detalhe do violento confronto, ouvir cada gemido de dor, cada estertor de agonia, a menor lágrima de tristeza diante da morte, perdida em meio à chuva.

Saori consegue ver um guerreiro louro atingir Fênix repetidas vezes com colunas de água imensas; Hyoga e Shiryu lutando nos céus e sendo atingidos por raios provocados pela tempestade invocada por dois homens de armaduras brancas voando ao redor deles.

Mais à frente Misty, Argol e Asterion, estão de costas uns para os outros tentando se defender de suas contrapartes e perdendo, o escudo da medusa jaz partido no chão. June de Camaleão há muito já estava sem máscara e o chicote, lutando agora com as mãos nuas tendo como auxílio Dante e Capela. Shina e Marin, perto do alojamento das amazonas, atacam suas adversárias em dupla, dando tempo às aprendizes mais jovens de fugir, Athena vê nitidamente o sangue escorrer por baixo da máscara de Marin.

No portão principal Mozes de Baleia Branca e Arguéti de Hércules já haviam caído, apenas Jamian e Sirius estavam entre eles e a depredação de seus corpos.

Até Kiki estava em combate, liderando alguns aprendizes mais velhos na tentativa de salvar os pupilos recém-chegados ainda incapazes de lutar. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze Menor que combatiam ao lado de Tremi de Flecha não conseguiam abrir caminho até eles, e assistiam impotentes quando as crianças tombavam mortas apesar da bravura de sua resistência.

- Suas...suas...- Athena não resiste e cai no chão chorando.

- Você foi avisada Palas Athena. Agüente as conseqüências de suas decisões.

- **Ainda não acabou. Muitos mais sofrem nesse momento por sua causa.**

Athena vê o avião que levava Saga e os outros ser abatido, os gritos de medo e horror dos passageiros enquanto a aeronave se esfacela, com horror ela imagina o triste fim dos cavaleiros presentes, incapazes de se defender da enorme explosão.

A mansão Solo também lhe é mostrada, semidestruída, os seis dourados que lá estão lutam para proteger os moradores. O estado de Milo a assusta e a visão de Shaka acorrentado pelos aliados choca a deusa.

- Qual o motivo disso tudo?

- Já dissemos. Teus cavaleiros e vós te banhastes na soberba e arrogância.

- NEM TODOS SEUS CAVALEIROS MERECIAM PASSAR PELO QUE PASSARAM...

- **...se tal aconteceu foi por tua culpa, tivesses admitido teu crime e muitos deles ainda viveriam...**

- _...não todos, nem por muito tempo._

Megera ergue suas garras e se prepara para cortar a garganta de Athena, mas alguém lhe laça os pulsos.

- QUEM OUSA?

- Eu, Shun, cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda.

- **Ahhhh...o ex-hospedeiro do caçula de Chronos...**

- _NINGUÉM DEVE INTERFERIR!_

Athena observa enquanto Shun tenta sem sucesso enfrentar Alecto, o chicote de escorpiões dela, apesar de um só, detém os ataques das duas correntes. Tisífone ri e encoraja a irmã para que mate o cavaleiro ,mas sem tirar muito sangue, o qual ela pretende beber.

Shun está com o rosto cheio de feridas, as correntes pingam sangue e lama, fora forçado a matar vários soldados até chegar ao Templo. E agora enfrenta um combate que não pode vencer. A Erínia que lhe escolheu para vítima está a um passo de matá-lo se não o fez ainda foi por que não quis.

- NÃO, ALECTO. PRIMEIRO CUIDEMOSDEHHHHH ...! – algo machuca a mão de Megera

- Não serei "cuidada". Deixem o jovem em paz, é a mim que querem e a mim terão.

Saori sabe que não pode deixar seus cavaleiros morrerem sem fazer nada, ela tem de lutar, e é o que fará. Atacando Megera ela trouxe para si a atenção das outras Fúrias. Nêmesis ignora o combate e se dirige aos aposentos internos com Shun em seu encalço.

O escudo de Athena pode repelir qualquer ataque, afugentar todo o mal, entretanto é incapaz de deter completamente o ataque das Erínias. Mesmo bloqueando parte do dano a deusa ainda sofre com o ataque.

- Apesar de serem tidas como invencíveis eu hei de derrotá-las como já fiz no passado

- **Tolice! Naquela época tudo o que fizeste foi enrolar um bando de velhos entrevados e de mente enevoada pelo vinho...** – Tisífone ataca com a cauda, mas Athena defende

- _...Como fará isso agora mulher...?..._- pergunta Alecto esquivando do cetro.

- ...TEUS CAVALEIROS ESTÃO MORRENDO E NESSA ENCARNAÇÃO ÉS INCAPAZ DE TE DEFENDERES POR CONTA PRÓPRIA!

- Mas tenho Niké ao meu lado.

Erguendo o báculo acima da cabeça Saori irradia seu cosmo por toda a sala Alecto é jogada contra a parede e Tisífone se encolhe como uma velha serpente, mas Megera continua atacando, impávida.

- HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA! SÓ POR QUE TENS A VITÓRIA ESCRAVIZADA A TI NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE VENCERÁS! SOMOS A JUSTIÇA, A VINGANÇA, A FÚRIA, O CLAMOR DO SANGUE INOCENTE DERRAMADO! NIKÉ HÁ DE SE CURVAR DIANTE DE NÓS!

O cetro de Athena detém as imensas garras de Megera. Ambas as entidades elevam seus cosmos que se espalham pelo Santuário como uma onda de tranqüilidade e pavor entrelaçados, desespero e esperança se misturam nos corações dos combatentes.

00000

De joelhos, Dohko observa seu sangue escorrer pelo antes imaculado piso do Salão de Baile dos Solo. Nem mesmo nas duas Guerras Santas que travara sentira tanto medo. Apoiado em sua lança ele ergue o rosto e vê seu inimigo, seu adversário, sua contraparte, seu Nêmesis.

- Erga-se. Não acredito que sou tão fraco assim. Dê-me um desafio. Mostre-me que é digno de vestir a armadura sagrada de Libra e de defender Athena.

- Você...- Dohko se levanta –...não sou eu. Eu jamais levantaria a minha mão contra Athena.

- Sou você, seus medos secretos, suas dúvidas, seus desejos, sou tudo isso e muito mais. – A lança do inimigo toca a garganta de Libra – Sou seu desejo de justiça elevado à infinita potência. Estou aqui para substituí-lo.

- Em 264 anos não fui derrotado e não serei agora!

Dohko se deixa cair para trás dando uma rasteira em seu Nêmesis, a lança deste arranha sua testa.

- Que idade acha que tenho? – diz o Nêmesis levantando – Nasci no momento em que você foi concebido. Tenho todas as suas memórias e experiências. E NENHUM DOS SEUS DEFEITOS!

- Veremos. – suas armas se chocam, as ondas de choque destruindo as poucas janelas intactas.

Camus enfrenta seu adversário na biblioteca. Comparar o estudo como a ponta do iceberg da sabedoria nunca foi tão acertado quanto hoje. Escondido atrás de uma estante respirando fundo, ele tenta ganhar tempo.

- Incrível! – pensa – Eu nunca alcancei o zero absoluto e Hyoga conseguiu apenas meio ou um grau a menos que eu. Mas ele...POR DEUS!

O cavaleiro de Aquário mal teve chance de se jogar ao chão antes que seu escudo literário e a parede em frente desaparecessem. Olhando para trás ele vê seu algoz, com a armadura coberta de uma fina camada de gelo.

- Sim, este é o zero absoluto. A ausência total de movimento, a extinção da matéria. Nunca me vencerá. Gostaria de lhe dar uma tumba congelada mas temo que seu corpo se desintegre quando os elétrons pararem de se mover e caírem no núcleo de seus átomos.

- Presunção não vence batalhas! - Camus se levanta contra-atacando - Execução Aurora!

- Vocês Cavaleiros de Ouro entendem de presunção, não? Adamas Revenge!

Longe dali, Kanon carregava Sorento nas costas até a cozinha, o marina vencera sua contraparte em um longo e harmonioso duelo musical, mas se enfraquecera muito.

- Sorento? Sorento?

- Quem é...você afinal, Dragão dos Mares?

- Isso não é hora de delirar! – Kanon acerta o rapaz repetidas vezes no rosto tentando acordá-lo. – Daqui a pouco aquela cópia barata vai me alcançar. Reaja, homem!

- Ka-Kanon...?

- Reúna os criados que ainda não fugiram e sumam daqui o mais rápido possível, aproveite e arrume um jeito de avisar o Solo pra não voltar pra cá!

- O que vai...fazer? – Sorento se ergue com dificuldade.

- Vou chamar reforços. – diz o ex-marina correndo para a adega – VAI!

Lá chegando vê Shaka adormecido pelos golpes combinados de Milo, Camus e Sorento. Com todo o cuidado Kanon arrebenta o esquife que prende a armadura de Virgem, usando as armas que aprisionavam seu possuidor.

- Agora vem a pior parte...Você vai voltar ao normal ou vai continuar transtornado?

Elevando seu cosmo ele acerta Shaka, que acorda e, ao se ver livre, invoca sua armadura.

- NÃO HÁ MISERICÓRDIA PARA VOCÊS EM MEU CORAÇÃO! SOFRERÃO A IRA DE SHAKA DE VIRGEM! DESAPAREÇAM DESTE MUNDO! TENMA KOUFUKU!

- Perfeito! – Kanon ri, a sincronia fora perfeita, sua contraparte o alcançara bem a tempo de ver o que ele fizera, erguendo seu cosmo e avançando contra ela diz – Hora de virar o jogo!EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Quando atacou Saga, Shura e Camus em Câncer a partir da casa de Virgem, metade da 4ª casa ruiu. Agora o cosmo do recém libertado Shaka termina de pôr a mansão abaixo. Amigos, inimigos e inocentes são pegos pela sua fúria.

Do lado de fora Milo e Aiolia que já estavam se preparando para morrer sentem o elevar do cosmo de Virgem e sorriem, ainda que os adversários sobrevivam, o que provavelmente acontecerá, eles ganharão tempo.

Aproveitando a deixa elevam seus próprios cosmos e atacam seus inimigos. O mesmo fazem Camus, Dohko e Kanon. Com um imenso rugido e em meio a uma pirotécnica explosão de luz dourada a mansão centenária dos Solo desaba.

O tempo passa e nada se move no local, somente o cair da chuva se faz ouvir até que dos céus desce um homem trajando branco. Ele caminha tranqüilamente pelos escombros e em seu íntimo lamenta as vidas inocentes que se perderam na batalha.

- Extraordinário não acha? – um homem de longos cabelos dourados se aproxima.

- Virgem? Pensei que não viesse para cá.

- Não vinha. Shaka ficou muito abalado com a visão das Senhoras, então o ataquei mentalmente, à distância. Confesso que não esperava esse desfecho

- Pensou que Shaka mataria seus companheiros?

- Sim. Subestimei a engenhosidade de Camus de Aquário. – o homem pega um pedaço de prataria no chão. – Mas não importa, todos pereceram.

- Parece que os nossos também.

- Acredita mesmo nisso?

Quatro poderosos cosmos se erguem dos escombros. Os Nêmesis de Libra, Leão, Escorpião e Aquário se juntam a Bóreas e o Nêmesis de Virgem.

- Bem, creio que este foi o fim dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. – Nêmesis de Libra tem alguns arranhões na armadura

- Notícias do confronto no Santuário? – pergunta Nêmesis de Escorpião cuja armadura parece uma tábua de tiro ao alvo marcado pelas quinze Agulhas Escarlates.

- E da missão na África, não se esqueça.

Bóreas fecha os olhos, abre os braços e respira fundo por um instante, deixando seu corpo sentir o suave ar da noite de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis para um mortal e de várias outras maneiras que só os Guerreiros do Vento podem sentir.

- Então?

- África: ninguém sobreviveu.

- Santuário?

- ... – Bóreas se concentra mais um pouco – ...Ainda não acabou, Athena e seus cavaleiros ainda...– ele pára e sorri.

00000

- Jovem, vou repetir só mais uma vez. Afaste-se!

- Não vou deixar que machuque meu irmão.

Seika está parada de braços abertos em frente a cama onde seu irmão, Seiya de Pégaso repousa em profundo coma. Ao seu lado Shun de Andrômeda está caído com a testa sangrando. À frente ela tem a bela Nêmesis, com suas alvas asas abarcando todo o aposento.

- Admiro sua dedicação, criança. – sorri a inevitável deusa – Já não tinha intenção de ferí-la e agora o tenho menos ainda. Em honra desse sentimento de respeito e preocupação com seu irmão, garantir-lhe-ei salvo-conduto para fora do campo de batalha.

- Não desejo salvo-conduto! Não vai ferir meu irmão! – Seika está apavorada, mas determinada.

- Seika...argh!- Shun se levanta e tenta se aproximar, mas Nêmesis o detém sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

- Quer queira ou não, jovem, irei poupá-la.

O cosmo de Seiya se ergue levemente como se tentasse fazer algo para defender a Athena e sua irmã.

- Seiya! – dizem maravilhados Seika e Shun.

Tirando uma pena de suas asas e uma flor de sua grinalda e colocando-as nas mãos de Seika a deusa a faz sumir como se nunca houvesse estado ali.

- Seikaaaaaa!

- Ela está bem não se preocupe. O irmão dela é meu alvo. O tolo ergueu a mão contra os deuses mais de uma vez, é hora de pagar. Observe, apesar de tudo ele ainda resiste.

O cosmo de Seiya está queimando, mas ele ainda não é capaz de se mover, parece uma reação inconsciente ao perigo.

- Sinta-se honrado ó Pégaso. Morrerá pelas mãos de Nêmesis Adratéia. – A deusa ergue a mão na direção de Seiya.

- Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Shun salta entre os a deusa e o amigo adormecido. – TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!

Broooooooooommmmmmmmm!

Ao pé das doze casas Shiryu e Hyoga ainda não desistiram de luta. Ikki apesar de ferido está se divertindo, mas não tanto quanto Thallas cujo manto foi reduzido a pó.

- As Asas da Fênix irão destruí-lo!

Thallas esquiva do golpe e agarra Ikki pela garganta.

- A Fênix não passa de um pardal quando comparado com o magnífico Leviatã, o Senhor dos Mares! Vou lhe dar uma...o quê é aquilo? – ele se pergunta olhando para o céu.

O cosmo de Andrômeda explodiu pelo Santuário ao se chocar contra o gigantesco cosmo de Nêmesis Adratéia. Shun e Seiya foram jogados do alto da décima terceira casa até o confuso campo de batalha.

- Depois eu cuido de você, Fênix. – Thallas o arremessa longe – aproveite para descansar um pouco, você está precisando.

Thallas não foi o único a notar os cavaleiros que caíram do céu, mas era o único capaz de ignorar seu adversário e atravessar o campo de batalha até a cratera onde eles estavam caídos sem medo de se ferir no processo.

- Seiya? Seiya? SEIYAAAAAAAAAA! Acorda, Seiya! PeloamordeDeus acorda!

Shun rasteja até o corpo ensangüentado do amigo, ele não sabe se são lágrimas ou se é a chuva que atrapalha sua visão. Quando vira seu amigo ser atingido pela espada de Hades, Andrômeda sentiu uma dor imensa, dor essa que se aliviou um pouco ao saber que Pégaso ficara apenas em coma e, ao sentir seu cosmo no Templo de Athena pensara que tudo ficaria bem.

- Por quê?Por quê? POR QUÊ? Ataquei a deusa...Era pra eu ter morrido e não ele...

- Não chore, rapaz. Não havia como impedir. Aquele ataque estava destinado a Pégaso. Senhora Nêmesis é inevitável. O castigo não era seu, era dele e só dele para recebê-lo.

- Q-quem...?

Shun ergue a cabeça do peito do amigo e vê Thallas parado ao seu lado com uma expressão de quase piedade no rosto. Ao tentar se erguer para enfrentá-lo o Cavaleiro de Bronze percebe que não consegue, além disso, sua visão começa a ficar distorcida.

- Apesar do golpe da Senhora não ter sido destinado a você os ferimentos foram graves. Apesar disso, não duvido que se lhe fosse dado tempo poderia até se curar.

- Ahhhh...Athena...

- Em breve ela lhe fará companhia. Parabéns por sua coragem; fez o que eu jamais me arriscaria a fazer. Vou lembrar de seu nome Shun de Andrômeda. Adeus.

- SHUUUUUUNNNNN! – gritam em uníssono Ikki, June, Shiryu e Hyoga.

No Salão do Grande Mestre Saori Kido sentiu, graças às Erínias, as mortes de Andrômeda e Seiya como se fossem a sua própria.

- EIS A PAGA POR SUA ARROGÂNCIA...- Megera joga Athena contra a parede.

- _...renda-se e morra, vagabunda..._- o chicote de Alecto canta no rosto de Saori

- **...Seus cavaleiros não são nada comparados a nós...**- as víboras do cabelo de Tisífone esguicham veneno contra a deusa.

- Você foi avisada Athena...- Nêmesis entra no cômodo e junta-se ao ataque das Erínias.

- _Acabou Athena,_ **este foi seu último combate,** VOCÊ E SEUS CAVALEIROS RECEBERÃO o castigo divino!

- Seiya...Shun...não, não pode ser,..não seja verdade...oh, céus...não...NÃAAAAAOOOOO!

Com um imenso grito de desespero Saori Kido desaba em prantos sob os golpes das deusas, seu báculo caído no chão brilha por um momento, ergue-se e sua luz abarca todo o Santuário, como um gigantesco farol, se apagando tristemente em seguida.

O local é um imenso lago de lodo e sangue. As Erínias gargalham violentamente, pela primeira vez desde a Era Mitológica, Palas Athena e seus poderosos defensores sentem o amargo gosto da derrota. O combate terminara, as Filhas da Noite venceram.

Fim do Primeiro Arco

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.

Sei que muitos leitores não gostam de deixar reviews, então, para esses, obrigado simplesmente por terem lido.

Se gostaram indiquem a seus amigos, se não gostaram indiquem aos seus aos inimigos :)


End file.
